Et la vie avec un vampire
by Elyera Sa-chan
Summary: Et si Draco avait rencontré Harry quand ils avaient quatre ans. Et s'il avait du brun son calice. Yaoi HP/DM
1. Prologue

**Et la vie avec un vampire...**

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les persos d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling, seule l'histoire présente est de moi.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Prologue

-Maître Malfoy, il est temps que nous sortions pour votre dîner.

-Me voilà, Miss Morgan. Où allons-nous aujourd'hui ? demanda le petit garçon blond de quatre ans.

-Nous allons dans un parc où les moldus s'amusent à déjeuner sur l'herbe, répondit la nourrice. Bien, puisque vous êtes prêts nous pouvons y aller. Vous devez avoir vraiment faim en plus.

-En effet, Miss. Je suis pressé de me mettre un moldu sous les crocs..

--

-Je te préviens mon garçon, à la moindre chose bizarre, tu ne sortiras plus de ton placard avant le nouvel an. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui, Oncle Vernon, répondit d'une petite voix le petit garçon brun de quatre ans.

-Tu as plutôt intérêt à avoir tout compris, dit Oncle Vernon. Il est hors de question que tu gâches l'anniversaire de Dudley avec ton anormalité. Si seulement notre voisine n'était pas tombée malade... Bon en route pour le parc et pas un mot.

Le petit brun hocha la tête et monta dans la voiture à côté de son cousin Dudley qui fêtait aujourd'hui son cinquième anniversaire. Son oncle démarra et ils furent en route pour le parc où Dudley et ses amis avaient choisi pour la fête.

--

-Voilà Maître Malfoy, nous sommes arrivés, dit Miss Morgan tout en lâchant la main du petit blond. Promenez-vous sans trop vous éloigner et prenez ce que vous voulez à manger.

-Bien, Miss Morgan, répondit le petit garçon. Bonne lecture à vous.

-Merci. A plus tard.

Le petit blond regarda sa nourrice s'éloigner pour s'asseoir sur un banc, à l'ombre de grands chênes, puis observa autour de lui. En cette chaude journée de printemps, plusieurs familles étaient venues se détendre dans ce parc verdoyant. Une légère brise soufflait, faisant bruisser les nouvelles feuilles vertes et frémir la calme surface du petit lac en contrebas de la côte où il se trouvait. Il commença à marcher sur le petit sentier tout en continuant son observation : les parents qui discutaient entre eux, les autres qui dormaient, ceux qui disaient à leurs enfants de se calmer; les enfants qui lisaient, les autres qui courraient en riant, ceux qui mangeaient un énorme gâteau...

"Ils doivent fêter un anniversaire" se dit-il en fronçant le nez devant leurs manières.

Et puis là, vers l'orée de la forêt, il repéra un petit garçon brun, qui regardait lui aussi les mêmes gens que lui un peu plus tôt. Il semblait un peu triste et fatigué aussi. Il était assis dans l'herbe, les genous entourés par ses bras frêles. Intrigué, le petit blond décida d'aller le voir. Surement que ce garçon serait son futur dîner...

--

-Bien, maintenant que l'on est arrivés, tu vas là-bas sous les arbres et tu restes tranquille mon garçon, dit l'Oncle Vernon au petit brun.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et s'éloigna rapidement pour que même son cousin Dudley oublie sa présence. Il alla à l'endroit que son oncle lui avait indiqué et se laissa tomber sur l'herbe fraîche. Il savoura quelques instants les effleuves de la nature qui l'entourait, allant jusqu'à fermer les yeux. Il respira profondément, heureux d'échapper pour une fois à l'odeur confiné de son placard et d'être tout simplement un peu libre. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit que les amis de son cousin étaient maintenant présents et lui offraient ses cadeaux. En plus de ceux de son oncle et sa tante, Dudley devait avoir à présent au moins une quarantaine de présents. Cette constatation le fit soupirer tristement puisque lui n'aurait jamais le droit à autant de cadeaux. Il regarda son cousin avoir ses paquets et remerciait ses amis. Ensuite, ils commencèrent à dévorer le beau gâteau d'anniversaire spécialement commandé pour aujourd'hui. Le petit brun replia ses jambes vers son torse et les entoura de ses bras maigres.

"Peut-être que j'en aurais un petit bout quand même" se dit-il mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

Il entendit alors un bruit de pas dans sa direction. Il releva alors les yeux pour tomber dans un regard gris-argenté...

-Bonjour, dit le petit brun.

-Bonjour, répondit le petit blond. Je m'appelle Draco, et toi ?

-Je m'appelle Harry. Tu ne devrais pas rester à côté de moi, tu sais.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda Draco en s'asseyant à côté du brun. Tu es puni ?

-Non, non. C'est juste que mon cousin est méchant avec moi. Il ne veut pas que j'ai des amis alors il tape sur les enfants qui m'approchent... S'il te voit avec moi, il va te taper aussi alors tu ne devrais rester là, répondit Harry.

-Qu'il vienne ton cousin, il ne me fera pas fuir comme ça. C'est le gros qui mange pas bien là-bas ?

-Oui, c'est lui. Moi je dis que c'est un cochon avec une perruque.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tout les deux en regardant la tante d'Harry débarbouiller son petit "Dudleynouchet". Harry prit après le temps d'observer le petit blond assis près de lui. Il avait les cheveux très clairs, virant presque au blanc, des yeux gris-argenté, couleur qu'il voyait pour la première fois dans les yeux de quelqu'un. Il avait la peau pâle et de très beaux vêtements qui lui allaient très bien. De son côté, Draco détaillait lui aussi le petit brun : il avait des cheveux noirs très en bataille, des yeux vert émeraude, une peau légèrement bronzée et des vêtements bien trop grand pour lui. Mais il ressentait autre chose, il n'était pas comme les autres enfants du parc...

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Harry.

-Je suis venu prendre mon dîner, répondit Draco. Tu sais ce que sont les vampires ?

-Oui, ils boivent le sang des humains pour se nourrir et rester vivants.

-Et bien, moi, j'en suis un.

-Ah bon ? Et tu veux boire mon sang ? demanda Harry surpris.

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu me laisserais faire ? demanda Draco avec un sourire amusé.

-Ben, tu vas me tuer si tu fais ça.

-Pas si je ne veux pas le faire.

Harry le fixait un peu abasourdi. Bizarrement, il ne mettait pas en doute la parole de Draco. Il le sentait vraiment spécial et ne pouvait que croire que ce que disait le petit blond était la vérité. Mais alors peut-être que lui pourrait répondre à sa question.

-Dis, est-ce que la magie ça existe ? interrogea-t-il.

Draco fut surpris par sa question. Il savait que les moldus ignoraient tout de la magie et qu'un moldu normal n'aurait un : pas poser cette question; deux : se serait moqué ou fui en l'entendant dire qu'il était un vampire.

-Bien sûr que oui, la magie existe, répondit-il enfin. Et je suis sûr que toi aussi tu es un sorcier.

-Je crois aussi, dit Harry. Mon oncle n'arrête pas de dire que c'est ma faute s'il se passe des choses bizarres à la maison.

-Ton oncle ?

-Oui, mon papa et ma maman sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais un an. Je vis avec ma tante Pétunia, mon oncle Vernon et mon cousin Dudley. Ils ne m'aiment pas et je dois tout faire dans la maison.

-Ils ont peur de toi, c'est pour ça. Mon père, il dit que les moldus ont toujours eu peur des sorciers.

-Les moldus ?

-Les gens sans magie. Bon, je commence vraiment à avoir trop faim. Tu me laisses boire ton sang ?

-Si tu veux. Je sais pas s'il est bon, dit Harry un peu troublé.

Draco se remit à le regarder attentivement. Décidément, il y avait quelque chose qui l'attirait irrémédiablement chez le petit brun. Il se rappela que son père lui avait dit que dès qu'il la rencontrerait, il saurait quelle personne devait devenir son calice. Que tout son être serait poussé vers elle et qu'elle serait la personne la plus importante à ses yeux parce qu'elle serait son compagnon ou sa compagne pour toujours. Harry, lui, était un peu géné que Draco l'observe aussi intensément mais il n'avait pas peur. Il n'arrivait pas à avoir peur alors qu'il allait peut-être mourir. Il souhaitait juste que ça ne soit pas douloureux. Draco avait pris sa décision alors. Il releva sa manche, poussa Harry à s'allonger dans l'herbe et porta son poignet à sa bouche. De ses crocs, il ouvrit sa veine et sous le regard étonné et troublé du petit brun, il amena son poignet ensanglanté aux lèvres d'Harry et lui dit :

-Bois.

Son regard émeraude se troubla un peu plus mais Harry obéit, poussé par les yeux intenses du petit vampire. Il entrouvrit la bouche et sentit le goût métallique et chaud du sang qui coulait à présent dans sa gorge et commençait à faire partie de son organisme. Draco lui fit boire ainsi quelques petites gorgées avant de reprendre son poignet et de lécher la plaie pour la faire cicatriser. Puis il s'installa au-dessus d'Harry en lui murmurant doucement de se détendre et que cela lui ne fera pas mal. Le petit brun lui faisait confiance, alors il lui fit pencher la tête sur le côté et s'approcha son visage de son cou. Il déposa un petit bisou sur la carotide puis sortit ses crocs et les plongea tendrement dans la gorge du brun. Aussitôt, il sentit le lien se créait entre Harry et lui, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce sang était le meilleur auquel il avait pu goûté. Il ressentait aussi à présent, les émotions du petit brun étalé sous lui : il y avait de la surprise, du bien-être, de la joie et le début d'un amour... Et bientôt la fatigue. Draco comprit alors qu'il devait s'arrêter immédiatement ce qu'il fit à contrecoeur. Il lécha la plaie et releva la tête pour contempler le petit brun. Harry, lui, dès que le vampire l'avait mordu s'était perdu dans une sorte de paradis. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait merveilleusement bien et ne voulait pas que cela cesse. Pourtant le petit blond s'appliquait déjà à le soigner. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba dans un océan d'argent. Il entendit le vampire lui murmurait doucement :

-Désormais, tu es mon calice...

Et il s'endormit sans autre forme de procès. Draco sourit en voyant son calice s'endormir mais il ne dit rien. Il déposa un bisou sur son front, se releva et alla rejoindre Miss Morgan sur son banc.

-Alors Maître Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai eu un merveilleux dîner, Miss Morgan. Un bien merveilleux dîner...

A suivre...


	2. Chapitre 1

Et la vie avec un vampire...

**Disclaimer : **les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, cette intrigue est de moi seule.

**Note : **Harry et Draco ont maintenant onze ans. Draco va voir chaque nuit son calice pour sa dose de sang et autres choses... (mais rien de sexuel bien sûr). Donc Harry connaît le monde sorcier et cela est sous entendu dans ses réactions. La suite arrivera mercredi ou jeudi prochain car le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit. Je remercie ceux et celles qui ont laissé des reviews, cela m'a fait vraiment très plaisir. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1

Ce matin-là, Draco Malfoy était plus que surexcité. Il entrait enfin à Poudlard, la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie du monde. Il attendait cet évènement depuis au moins deux ans car même s'il aimait la demeure des Malfoy, il avouait volontiers qu'il s'y ennuyait. Sa mère n'était pas tellement heureuse qu'il parte faire ses études mais son père pensait qu'il était plus que temps qu'il se montre digne de sa noble lignée. Et pour cela, il devait être le nouveau dirigeant de la maison Serpentard. Ce qui arriverait bien entendu, Draco sachant parfaitement qu'il avait le charisme, l'habilité et la noblesse pour remplir cette tâche. Il vérifia une dernière fois ses vêtements et sortit de sa chambre pour aller prendre son dernier petit déjeuner au manoir jusqu'aux vacances de Noël avec ses parents. Il se rendit rapidement à la salle à manger où son père était déjà installé. Il le salua et s'assit, attendant l'arrivée de sa mère.

-Tes valises sont prêtes, je suppose ? demanda Lucius Malfoy en regardant son fils par-dessus son journal.

-Oui, père. Elles le sont depuis hier, au soir, répondit Draco.

-Bien. Je te conduirais à la gare à 10h 30 pour que tu puisses te trouver un compartiment convenable.

-Bien, père. Je vous attendrais dans le hall d'entrée dans ce cas.

-Bonjour mon Draco, dit Narcissa Malfoy en entrant dans la pièce à son tour.

-Bonjour mère. Avez-vous bien dormi ? demanda le jeune garçon en se laissant embrasser.

-Très bien. Et toi, pas trop stressé de quitter le manoir ?

-Non, mère, au contraire. Je veux commencer à faire mes preuves dans le monde et cela commence vraiment aujourd'hui.

-Il est bien que tu penses ainsi Draco, intervint son père. Prenons ce petit-déjeuner.

--

Harry Potter s'était levé très tôt pour vérifier sa valise, ce matin-là. Il était ravi de quitter enfin cette maison pour sa nouvelle école Poudlard. Il s'était même mis à cuisiner en chantonnant tout bas pour ne pas que son oncle se mette en colère. Dudley s'était bien sûr jeté sur les oeufs au bacon préparé par son cousin, légèrement tempéré tout de même par le fait qu'il allait se faire opérer aujourd'hui de sa queue en tire-bouchon, offerte par Hagrid le garde-chasse de Poudlard. Harry sourit furtivement à ce souvenir hilarant et mangea sa part en silence. Il savait qu'il fallait décidément pas contrarier son oncle s'il voulait qu'il l'emmène à la gare de King Cross pour prendre le Poudlard Express. A 9 h30, il était en train de mettre sa valise dans le coffre de la voiture, puis y entra lui-même alors que son oncle et son cousin disait au revoir à sa tante. Le trajet se déroula dans un très grand silence, ce qui permit à Harry de se préparer mentalement aux prochaines rencontres. Il se savait connu dans le monde sorcier et appréhendait quelque peu sa première journée entouré d'autres enfants qui le reconnaîtraient tout de suite grâce à sa cicatrice. Il remit d'ailleurs avec beaucoup de soin sa mèche sur l'éclair présent au milieu de son front et soupira alors que son oncle se garait enfin sur le parking proche de la gare. Sans attendre, il sortit de la voiture, ouvrit le coffre pour s'emparer de sa valise et de sa chouette Hedwige et se hâta vers les quais. Bien sur, la voie 9 3/4 n'existait pas aux yeux des moldus mais Harry savait où la trouver. Il fit attention à regarder que personne ne l'observait et passa dans le mur entre les voies 9 et 10.

--

Draco était assis depuis un petit quart d'heure dans son compartiment et observait le quai avec attention pour apercevoir une personne qu'il souhaitait à tout prix retrouver. Aussi fut-il légèrement surpris quand l'on frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

L'on ouvrit alors la porte et Draco vit pénétrer son meilleur ami Blaise Zabini, suivi des deux garçons qui joueraient le rôle de ses gardes du corps Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle.

-Bonjour Draco, dit Blaise. Il m'aurait étonné que tu ne sois pas encore arrivé. Comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien, Blaise, répondit le blond. Tu peux t'installer. Vincent, Grégory, même chose.

-Merci Draco, dirent les deux armoires à glace.

-Dis-moi, tu n'as pas croisé Pansy j'espère ? demanda Draco à son ami.

-Non, penses bien que sinon, elle m'aurait suivi sachant que je te trouverais, répondit Blaise.

-Tant mieux, ça me fera des vacances.

Il reprit son observation pendant que Blaise lui demanda :

-Je vais enfin voir cette personne ?

-Oui, sans aucun doute, dit Draco.

Il venait de voir la personne en question. Celle-ci traînait une valise et tenait la cage d'une chouette blanche comme la neige. Il la vit être aidé par des rouquins qui étaient les jumeaux Weasley. Il en fronça les sourcils mais Draco savait que pour sa sécurité, la personne avait bien fait.

-Toi, tu l'as vu, dit Blaise en voyant le sourire de son ami.

-J'ai hâte de te la présenter.

--

Harry s'installa dans un compartiment vide en remerciant les deux rouquins qui l'avaient aidé à soulever sa valise. Ils se présentèrent comme les jumeaux Fred et Georges Weasley et leur petit frère, qui venait de les rejoindre comme Ronald Weasley, plus souvent appelé Ron. Les jumeaux disparurent et Ron lui demanda s'il pouvait rester avec lui, ce que Harry ne lui refusa pas. Autant Ron voulait tout savoir de lui, autant Harry était intéressé par les informations que le rouquin avait sur Poudlard. A l'arrivée des confiseries, il acheta un peu de tout même s'il connaissait déjà certains bonbons. Il les partagea avec Ron et ils passèrent un bon moment à rire à cause des chocogrenouilles. Ron essaya de jeter un sort à son rat sous ses yeux ainsi que ceux d'une fille du nom d'Hermione Granger. Harry trouva le jeune garçon un peu crédule parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu un sort aussi long dans ses manuels et aussi stupide. Ses frères s'étaient bien moqués de lui. Hermione Granger quant à elle se moqua ouvertement du rouquin dont les oreilles prirent une teinte rouge. Elle finit par repartir à la recherche du crapaud de l'autre garçon Neville Londubat laissant Harry entendre Ron se plaindre de tout et n'importe quoi.

"Est-ce qu'il va bientôt venir ? " se demanda-t-il en jetant un oeil vers la porte.

-Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda Ron.

-Non, mais vu que beaucoup de personnes viennent dans ce compartiment, je m'attends à ce que ça ne soit pas fini, mentit Harry.

-C'est normal, mec ! T'es quand même Harry Potter, tout le monde va vouloir te voir ! s'exclama Ron.

-Je suppose, oui.

Et c'est là que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

-On m'a dit que Harry Potter se trouvait dans ce compartiment, dit le nouveau venu. C'est toi ? demanda-t-il en regardant Harry.

-Oui, c'est moi, répondit Harry en s'empêchant de sourire au blond. Et tu es ?

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, dit le blond en lui tendant la main.

Harry la serra doucement, ne quittant pas le regard argenté. Il eut une toux discrète de la part d'un garçon derrière lui et Draco lâcha sa main avant de reprendre :

-Voici Blaise Zabini, Grégory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe, dit-il. Quant à toi, tu dois être un Weasley, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Ron.

-Exact, répondit le rouquin. Je suis Ron Weasley.

-Vous êtes vraiment facilement reconnaissable comme me l'avait dit mon père.

-Ca te pose un problème ? demanda Ron méchamment.

-Aucun, Weasley. Au contraire, il est bien qu'on vous repère facilement...

-Je ne veux pas savoir la suite, l'interrompit Harry. Si vous voulez vous disputer, faites-le ailleurs et ne me mettait pas au milieu de la bagarre.

-Comme tu voudras, Potter, dit Draco. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici alors. Nous nous reverrons plus tard.

Les quatre garçons sortirent laissant à nouveau seuls Harry et Ron qui recommençait à se plaindre de "cette sale engeance de Malfoy". Harry, le trouvant lassant, lui dit alors qu'il sortait se dégourdir un peu les jambes en allant aux toilettes. Ron hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait reçu le message et le brun sortit sans plus attendre.

--

Draco avait ordonné à Crabbe et Goyle de retourner à leur compartiment et se dirigea avec Blaise vers les toilettes. Ils entrèrent et comme personne n'était en vue, Blaise dit :

-Franchement, tu as fait fort sur ce coup là, Draco.

-Je sais, je sais, répondit le blond en s'appuyant contre une des portes. Et je ne le savais même pas sur le moment, je ne savais que son prénom.

-Je comprends surtout pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à ton père. Tu as eu raison, sinon il aurait été vraiment en danger.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr, dit Draco. Après tout, en lui faisant du mal, il m'en aurait fait aussi. Je ne pense pas qu'il souhaiterait la mort de son unique fils.

-Hummm, marmonna Blaise. Il faudrait creuser la question...

-On parle de moi ? demanda une voix.

Blaise sursauta et se retourna vers l'arrivant qui n'était autre qu'Harry qui avait seulement passé la tête à l'intérieur des lieux. Draco sourit en le voyant et lui fit signe d'entrer ce que le brun fit sans attendre. Il alla ensuite vers le blond qui lui agrippa le bras doucement et l'attira à lui. Harry se laissa faire et sentit les bras de Draco enserrait sa taille alors qu'il posait la tête sur son épaule. Blaise observa calmement la scène, sachant qu'il contemplait un vampire offrant sa protection à son calice. Il savait l'état de Draco depuis qu'ils avaient six ans, alors qu'ils avaient décidé tous les deux d'avoir pleine confiance en l'autre. C'était aussi à cette époque qu'il avait appris que son ami avait déjà un calice, ce qui l'avait surpris. Mais maintenant, il comprenait que le vampire est craqué pour un calice pareil. Harry Potter semblait plus que mériter cette place puisqu'il réussissait à faire fondre le masque de son meilleur ami en un instant. Blaise était persuadé qu'un autre n'aurait pu faire un tel exploit.

-Tu es vraiment mieux sans tes grands airs, Draco, tu sais, dit-il pour taquiner le vampire.

Draco grogna légèrement tandis qu'Harry se détachait un peu de lui pour regarder le meilleur ami de son vampire. Il avait la peau noir, les cheveux noirs légèrement bouclés coupés courts et des yeux d'un marron très clair. Il était vêtu avec classe comme Draco ce qui montrait son statut de noble. Harry se retourna à nouveau vers le blond et lui sourit doucement avant de dire :

-Il a raison, tu as l'air plus humain comme ça.

-Sauf que je n'ai ni le besoin, ni l'envie de ressembler à un humain, répondit Draco. Je suis fier de mon statut de vampire et ça n'est pas prêt de changer.

Harry éclata de rire avec Blaise alors que Draco bombait le torse avec son air le plus arrogant.

-Je suis en tout cas ravi de rencontrer enfin la personne la plus chère à Draco, dit Blaise après s'être calmé. Il n'aurait pas pu mieux choisir.

Harry rougit un peu sous la remarque alors que le vampire le plaquait à nouveau contre son corps. Il était content que Blaise ne soit pas contre eux, cela aurait peiner le blond qui comptait beaucoup sur lui.

-Sur ce, je vais vous laisser tous les deux. Le regard de prédateur de Draco m'indique clairement qu'il a un peu faim. A plus tard, dit Blaise en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Après son départ, Draco entraîna son calice dans une des cabines et le plaqua doucement mais fermement contre la paroi. Les yeux dans les yeux, Harry, comme d'habitude, se noya dans les deux lacs argentés de son vampire. Vampire qui se lécha lentement les lèvres en pensant au petit en-cas qu'il allait s'offrir. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim, c'était sa gourmandise qui était éveillée. En temps normal, il la contrôlait, surtout pas ne pas épuiser Harry mais là... Son calice et l'odeur de sa peau, de son sang, sa présence tout simplement à une heure où ils ne s'étaient jamais vu auparavant le tentaient bien trop. Son regard descendit sur la gorge du brun et il la dégagea un peu pour voir apparaître la marque de ses morsures. La marque qui prouvait qu'Harry était bien son calice.

-Vas-y, tu en meurs d'envie, murmura ce dernier en lui caressant la joue.

-Tu seras fatigué après, rétorqua Draco bien que l'envie se faisait de plus en plus présente.

-Je dormirais le reste du trajet vers Poudlard. Fais-le, moi aussi j'en ai envie.

Draco croisa le regard émeraude pour vérifier la véracité de cette dernière phrase, puis il ne réfléchit plus. Il glissa son visage vers le cou de son vis-à-vis, lécha un court instant la peau pour sentir le brun frissonnait et mordit. Au même instant, tous les deux ressentirent un grand plaisir : Draco savourait la soumission et le sang de son calice; Harry savourait la domination et le sentiment de sécurité que lui offrait son vampire. Draco ne but guère longtemps, ne voulant pas affaiblir Harry. Il fit cicatriser la plaie continuant à prendre plaisir de l'abandon d'Harry dans ses bras. Celui-ci soupira doucement et s'appuya contre lui, semblant ne pas du tout vouloir sortir de son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, puis sans un mot ils se quittèrent et retournèrent chacun à leur compartiment.

--

-Hé, réveilles-toi, on est presque arrivés ! s'exclama Ron en secouant Harry.

Celui-ci grogna d'être sorti du sommeil de cette façon, mais il se redressa et passa sa robe de sorcier. Arrivés à la gare, tous les élèves sortirent du train et les premières années se dirigèrent vers Hagrid qui les appelait à tue-tête. Ils passèrent sur le lac, découvrant le spectacle de Poudlard sous une voûte céleste remplie d'étoiles et sans nuage. Des murmures d'excitations se firent entendre alors qu'ils continuaient à voguer sur la douce surface du lac. Ils montèrent l'allée derrière le garde-chasse et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte où un de leur prochain professeur les prit en charge, le professeur Mac Gonagall. Puis, enfin ils furent dans la Grande Salle. Commença alors leur répartition dans les quatre maisons de Poudlard : Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Harry vit son vampire être envoyé à Serpentard, ce qui ne le surprit pas. Hermione Granger fut envoyé à Gryffondor ce qui fit râler Ron qui était derrière lui. Et vint son tour : dans une série de chuchotements, il s'avança vers le Choixpeau et tout en s'asseyant sur le tabouret et le mit. Après quelques minutes de pourparlers, le Choixpeau s'écria "Gryffondor !". Aussitôt, il eut une gigantesque ovation à la table des Rouge et Or. Il s'y installa, non sans un regard pour Draco qui hocha légèrement la tête et regarda le reste de la répartition. Après le dîner et les discussions pour se connaître les uns les autres, ils chantèrent l'hymne de Poudlard et écoutèrent les derniers conseils d'Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard.

-C'était génial ce dîner ! Je souhaite qu'on mange comme ça tous les jours ! s'exclama Ron en passant son pyjama.

-Tu penses avec ton estomac, toi ! répondit Dean Thomas qui s'apprêtait à tirer ses rideaux.

-Et alors, j'ai bien raison de faire ça ! rétorqua Ron ce qui fit éclata tous les garçons de rire.

Ils se souhaitèrent alors tous bonne nuit et Harry fut le seul à être encore éveillé au bout d'un quart d'heure. Il l'attendait...

--

-J'aimerais que tu m'expliques un truc, dit Blaise à Draco, profitant que les autres soient déjà au lit et eux en train de se brosser les dents.

-Pourquoi j'ai hoché la tête quand Harry m'a regardé en s'installant à la table des Gryffy, dit Draco.

Blaise lui signifiait oui de la tête. Draco soupira, finit de se rincer la bouche et expliqua :

-Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est toujours vivant et est donc un danger pour mon calice. Harry aurait pu venir à Serpentard, il a en lui les deux maisons, celle où il est et la nôtre. Le problème c'est qu'il n'y serait pas en sécurité si le Seigneur arrivait à véritablement revenir. De plus, n'oublie pas que c'est Harry Potter, celui qui a anéanti les pouvoirs d'un mage noir alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an. Des gens auraient pu assimiler son entrée à Serpentard comme l'arrivée d'un nouveau mage noir. Surtout qu'avec les renseignements que j'ai eu de mon père, il paraît que physiquement Harry et le Seigneur des Ténèbres se ressemblent. Et je pense qu'ils doivent avoir quelques traits psychiques en commun puisque qu'ils sont tous les deux orphelins. Je sais que c'est un peu tirer par les cheveux tout ça mais il vaut mieux être prudent et je préfère que mon calice soit à Gryffy plutôt qu'avec moi dans une sorte de piège qui pourrait se refermer à tout instant.

-Je vois, répondit Blaise, et je pense que vous avez eu raison. Mais de là à dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est toujours en vie...

-Il l'est, sinon Harry ne rêverait pas de lui... Sa cicatrice est comme un lien avec cet homme. Un lien que je veux voir disparaître le plus vite possible.

-Possessif à ce point-là, Draco ?

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point Blaise... Je vais le voir, c'est l'heure de mon vrai dîner. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi et bon appétit.

Draco ricana et devint une douce brume qui se faufila sous la porte.

"Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais savoir faire ça ! " se dit Blaise en allant se coucher. " Ca a l'air d'être pas mal d'être un vampire. "

--

Harry vit le rideau gauche de son baldaquin s'entrouvrir pour laisser apparaître Draco. Celui-ci s'assit sur le bord du lit pour retirer ses chaussures puis grimpa sur le matelas pour s'allonger à côté de son calice. Harry vint se lover contre lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Il sentit le vampire lui caressait les cheveux puis descendre tout doucement sur sa joue, sur ses lèvres, sur sa gorge... Il ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter des sensations que la main de Draco réveillait en lui. De petits bisous vinrent retracer la ligne qu'avait fait cette main blanche et il poussa un soupir de bien-être. Il murmura d'un ton taquin :

-Tu n'arrives pas un peu plus tard que prévu pour ton repas ? J'ai bien envie de te le refuser pour m'avoir forcé à attendre si longtemps.

-Ce serait très sadique de ta part, ange déchu, répondit Draco. Blaise voulait que je lui explique la scène du repas d'où mon retard.

-Tu lui as tout dit ?

-Oui, je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. Et tu le peux également.

-Je veux bien te croire, tu n'es pas du genre à choisir des amis sans pouvoir leur faire confiance.

-Exact. La preuve, je n'en ai qu'un.

-Et moi, je n'en ai pas encore. Ca viendra...

-Surement. Alors, j'ai droit à mon repas ?

Harry retint son rire pour ne pas réveiller ses compagnons de dortoir et regarda son vampire. Ses yeux brillaient comme la lune dans l'obscurité de la pièce et le brun se mit sur le dos et allait ouvrir un peu sa blouse pour dégager son cou quand les mains de Draco se posa sur les siennes. Le blond s'installa au-dessus de son calice en faisant attention à ne pas être un poids pour lui et ouvrit trois des boutons du pyjama du brun, ses yeux rivés dans les siens. Dans ces orbes émeraudes, il lisait tellement de choses : de la confiance, de la tendresse, de l'abandon... Et quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à identifier mais une chose qui faisait toujours battre son coeur plus vite. Harry caressa la joue du blond, il avait toujours aimé faire ce geste envers son vampire, alors qu'ils étaient ainsi. Puis, comme toujours, il ferma les yeux et tourna la tête sur le côté, invitation silencieuse pour le blond à se nourrir comme tous les deux le souhaitaient. Il sentit les lèvres de Draco se poser sur sa veine pour un léger bisou et enfin les deux canines entraient dans sa gorge. Le reste fut fabuleux et beaucoup de sentiments se mêlèrent dans leur esprit jusqu'à la fin de la morsure. Alors que Draco s'appliquait à faire cicatriser la plaie, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait glissé ses mains sous la blouse du vampire et qu'il caressait sa peau. Il rougit ce qui fit ricaner le blond qui murmura :

-Tu peux continuer, je ne crierais pas au viol, tu sais. De plus c'est parfaitement normal et je vois que toi tu n'as pas remarqué où sont mes mains.

Le brun rougit un peu plus quand il sentit qu'en effet les mains de Draco étaient posés sous sa blouse, sur son ventre. Le vampire ricana encore et ajouta :

-Tu es mignon quand tu rougi, ange déchu, mais mets-toi dans la tête que le calice est aussi le compagnon du vampire sous toutes ses formes. Je l'ignorais aussi quand j'ai créé le lien entre nous mais c'est ainsi. Un jour, nous nous unirons aussi de cette manière. Nous avons beaucoup de temps devant nous pour ça.

-Mais ça... Ca ne te... gênes pas qu'on soit... tous les deux...

-Des garçons ? Non, pas du tout. Mais pourquoi penser à cela maintenant, nous n'y sommes pas encore. Dors, tu es épuisé.

-Mais...

-Chuttt... Dors. Je reste là jusqu'à ce que se soit fait.

Harry essaya de répliquer une dernière fois mais ce fut un baillement qui sortit de sa bouche et ses yeux se fermaient contre sa volonté. Il ne put que dire :

-Bonne nuit, Dray.

-Bonne nuit, ange déchu.

Il s'endormit sur ces dernières paroles du blond qui le contempla dormir quelques minutes avant de déposer un bisou sur son front et de s'en aller.

A suivre...


	3. Chapitre 2

**Et la vie avec un vampire...**

Disclaimer : Les persos et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, seule l'histoire présente est de moi.

Note : Voici un nouveau chapitre qui clôt la première année d'Harry et Draco à Poudlard. La suite certainement mercredi prochain. Je remercie ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 2

Harry se réveilla tôt pour sa première journée de cours dans l'école de sorcellerie. Il se doucha rapidement, et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Il avait fait attention à prendre des repères afin de ne pas se perdre dans l'immense dédale que semblait être le château. Il se retrouva donc bien vite attablé devant un succulent petit-déjeuner, tout en observant le plafond magique. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas les autres Gryffondor arriver et ce ne fut que quand ils l'entourèrent qu'il remarqua leur présence. Le préfet fit passer les emplois du temps et Harry constata avec joie que beaucoup de leurs cours étaient en commun avec les Serpentard. Décidé à ne pas arriver en retard, il se leva, demanda à Percy Weasley où se trouvait les salles du jour, et se dirigea vers la tour Gryffondor pour récupérer les livres dont il aurait besoin. Puis, il se posta devant la porte de la salle de Métamorphose, attendant l'arrivée des autres élèves et du professeur. Très vite, Gryffondor et Serpentard furent là et le professeur Mac Gonagall les fit entrer. Elle leur expliqua longuement les usages de la métamorphose et ils se retrouvèrent à devoir tranformer une alumette en épingle ce que Hermione, Draco et lui réussirent à faire au premier essai. Le reste de la journée se passa agréablement jusqu'au cours de potions...

--

Draco s'éveilla en pleine forme et fut ravi de voir son emploi du temps et surtout le nombre de cours que Serpentard avait en commun avec Gryffondor. Il pourrait donc veiller sur son calice assez souvent pour que l'instinct vampirique ne prenne pas le dessus. Le cours de Métamorphose se passa bien, Draco s'étant entraîné à réussir ce sort avant d'arriver à l'école. Il savait déjà que la matière qui lui demanderait le plus de travail serait celle-ci. Mais il semble qu'il pourrait demander de l'aide à son calice qui n'eut aucun problème à réussir l'exercice. Ensuite, ils furent séparés, Draco l'apercevant un bref instant au déjeuner. Ils furent à nouveau réuni pour un cours que le blond attendait avec impatience : les Potions. De plus, le professeur était son parrain. Il s'assit avec Blaise à une table où il pouvait garder un oeil sur son calice. A l'entrée de son parrain, tout le monde se tut et celui-ci put faire facilement l'appel. Il s'arrêta au nom d'Harry pour ajouter un commentaire qui mit mal à l'aise son calice et le fit légèrement froncer les sourcils. Le professeur Snape continua à s'acharner sur le brun ce qui mettait celui-ci en colère et triste. Cela joua bien entendu sur l'humeur du vampire qui avait envie de faire taire pour une fois cet homme qu'il admirait pourtant. A la fin du cours, il fit signe à Blaise de ne pas l'attendre et fit comprendre au professeur qu'il voulait lui parler. Quand tout le monde fut sorti, Snape verrouilla la porte d'un sort et insonorisa la pièce.

-Bonjour parrain, dit Draco.

-Bonjour, Draco, répondit l'homme. Tu t'intègres bien ?

-Oui, très bien, mais là n'est pas mon problème.

-Et bien que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi avec Potter ?

-Parce que ce n'est surement qu'un sale gamin qui a été choyé par les moldus chez lesquels il vit et qui doit se prendre pour le centre du monde, répondit Snape avec hargne.

-Bien, je n'étais sensé ne le dire qu'à une seule personne mais là, tu ne me laisses pas le choix Severus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Draco ?

-Acceptes-tu d'être sous le sort de Fidelitas ?

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?? s'écria Severus surpris.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Tu sais que je suis un vampire depuis mes trois ans.

-Oui, mais...

-Et tu sais que les vampires peuvent avoir un calice.

-Oui, mais...

-Alors ancre-toi bien dans le crâne que Harry Potter est mon calice depuis que nous avons tous les deux quatre ans et qu'il n'est absolument pas comme tu l'as décrit !!

-QUOI ?? Potter est ton calice ? Tu te moques de moi Draco !!

-Jamais ne n'oserais mentir sur une chose pareille. Je ne l'ai pas dit à père de peur qu'il fasse du mal à mon calice mais je suis bien obligé de te le dire puisque si tu continues à te montrer aussi cruel avec lui, je vais finir par t'attaquer pour le protéger !

Snape s'effondra sur sa chaise tout en fixant son filleul, qui le regardait froidement. Il savait que le vampire ne lui mentait pas mais Potter, calice de son filleul... Il n'en revenait pas. Il comprenait aussi le pourquoi du sortilège de Fidelitas. Une telle information entre de mauvaises mains pouvait devenir dangereuse.

-Depuis que tu as quatre ans ? demanda le professeur dans un souffle.

-Dans l'année de mes quatre ans, plus exactement, répondit Draco. J'ai rencontré Harry dans un parc où ma nourrice m'avait emmené pour que je me nourrisse. J'ai presque tout de suite su qu'il était destiné à être mon calice. Il était à l'écart, son idiot de cousin fêtait son anniversaire et son oncle l'avait menacé de l'enfermer dans son placard s'il faisait sans le vouloir de la magie. Sa famille le déteste, Severus, et si je pouvais l'éloigner d'eux, je l'aurais déjà fait... Bon, promets-moi que tu vas arrêter de t'acharner sur lui de la sorte, sinon je risque fort de perdre le contrôle du vampire.

-Je te le promets, Draco. Mais n'attends rien de moi à propos des autres Gryffondor.

-Oh mais avec eux tu peux continuer. Comme tu es sous Fidelitas, tu ne pourras rien dire à qui que se soit. Je te souhaite une bonne soirée, parrain.

-A toi aussi, Draco.

-Une dernière chose, dit le blond en ouvrant la porte, n'abuse pas du Whisky Pur Feu.

Ce fut le moment où Snape comprit que son filleul le connaissait bien.

--

L'année continua doucement à s'écouler. Harry eut grâce à son vampire la place d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, il rencontra Touffu, le chien à trois têtes d'Hagrid, il se lia d'amitié avec Hermione sans lui parler pour autant de son lien avec Draco. Il avait fait aussi la connaissance de Norbert, le petit dragon d'Hagrid qui l'avait amené à subir une punition dans la Forêt Interdite avec Draco, et où il était sûr d'avoir vu son pire ennemi s'abreuver du sang d'une licorne. Il parlait assez souvent avec son directeur et était deuxième de leur promotion, ex aequo avec Draco, la première étant évidemment Hermione. Les vacances de Noël approchait et Harry savait que son vampire retournerait chez sa famille, lui resterait à Poudlard, refusant de retourner à Privet Drive. Il était heureux car pour la première fois, il aurait un vrai Noël dans un lieu qu'il pouvait considérer comme sa maison. Il s'éveilla donc de très bonne humeur au premier jour des vacances et regarda les autres élèves partir, très peu restant dans le vieux château. Draco était venu le voir avant de prendre une calèche et lui avait murmurer un rapide " à ce soir " à l'oreille. Il avait vu Blaise lui faire signe lui aussi avant d'être rejoint par le blond et il était reparti dans le château pour en découvrir tous les secrets. Il était le seul Gryffondor de première année dans Poudlard mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Dans les premiers jours, il fit ses devoirs, tout en continuant à fouiller les recoins de la vieille batisse pour la connaître par coeur. Draco le rejoignait tous les soirs et il s'endormait toujours dans son étreinte rassurante et apaisante. Au matin de Noël, il descendit très vite les escaliers du dortoir et regarda sous le sapin. Il avait des cadeaux !! Il se fit une joie de les déballer : des bonbons de la part de Ron, un livre d'Hermione, un pull et des gâteaux de Mme Weasley, une flûte en bois taillée par Hagrid, une chaîne en argent de son vampire et... Une cape d'invisibilité d'un destinateur inconnu...

--

Draco venait à peine de rentrer au manoir que déjà sa mère l'embrassait à lui couper le souffle et son père lui demandait un résumé du début de sa première année. Il les contenta tous les deux et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour un moment de détente bien mérité. Son calice lui manquait et il était inquiet, car le laisser seul alors qu'ils avaient vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la Forêt Interdite... Draco chassa vivement cette pensée avant de perdre le contrôle et de retourner aussitôt à Poudlard. Il avait prévenu son parrain mais ne savait pas vraiment s'il pouvait compter sur lui pour vérifier qu'Harry allait bien durant la journée. Il s'engouffra sous la douche et reçu avec joie le fraîcheur de l'eau sur sa peau. Puis il rajouta de l'eau chaude et se vida un peu l'esprit. Les jours suivants passèrent lentement, il s'ennuyait sauf quand il allait voir son calice, il faisait ses devoirs et surtout attendait impatiemment le jour de Noël. Quand celui-ci arriva, il ouvrit ses paquets d'une manière digne remerciant à chaque fois ses parents. Il cacha le paquet d'Harry dans sa poche et déballa en dernier celui de Blaise. Il dîna tranquillement puis l'heure venue, il s'éclipsa vers l'école de sorcellerie. Il vit son calice, accoudé à une des fenêtres de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, souriant et le regard rêveur...

-Bonsoir, ange déchu, dit Draco en enlaçant son calice.

-Ca ne va pas de me faire des frayeurs pareilles ! s'exclama Harry qui avait bondi à cause de son apparition subite.

Draco éclata de rire devant la mine boudeuse du brun et dit :

-Joyeux Noël ! Tu aimes ton cadeau ?

-Oui, merci beaucoup, à côté, le mien ne vaut rien. Joyeux Noël.

-Ne dit pas que ton cadeau ne vaut rien. D'ailleurs, il serait temps que je sache ce que c'est.

Le vampire sortit de sa poche le présent de son calice et l'ouvrit : c'était le premier Vif d'Or qu'Harry avait attrapé ainsi qu'un magnifique dessin de lui, assis à l'une des tables de la bibliothèque. Le blond sourit alors que le brun se tortillait les doigts un peu géné.

-Merci, ange déchu, murmura le vampire à son oreille avant de déposer un bisou sur son front. Où est ta chaîne ?

-Elle est là. Je voulais que ce soit toi qui me la passe autour du cou.

Le blond s'empara alors du collier qui reposait dans son écrin sur la table près d'eux et l'accrocha au cou de son calice. Puis il le reprit dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi quelque temps en silence, observant la nuit étoilée. Soudain, Harry se rappela quelque chose et se dégageant de l'étreinte, il entraîna Draco avec lui vers le dortoir. Sur son lit reposait la cape d'invisibilité qu'il attrapa pour s'en draper. Draco resta abasourdi devant un tel objet magique très rare. Il effleura la cape et demanda :

-Qui te l'as offerte ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il était écrit sur la carte qu'elle avait appartenu à mon père. Bizarrement, je pense que c'est Dumbledore qui me la donne.

-Ca ne m'étonnerais pas de lui. Mais par là, il te donne le moyen de te faufiler dans les couloirs la nuit.

-Je sais, dit Harry avec enthousiasme, j'y ai pensé. Et si on allait faire un tour justement ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...

-Allez quoi, s'il te plaît. Je suis sûr que ça va être amusant de découvrir Poudlard de nuit.

-Je te signale que tes sorties nocturnes ne te réussissent pas d'habitude : un troll, un chien à trois têtes, une punition dans la Forêt Interdite...

-Oui, mais quand même, allons-y. Pour une fois ça se passera bien.

Draco soupira devant la détermination du brun à vouloir s'attirer des ennuis puis hocha la tête pour dire oui. Harry lui fit alors un grand sourire et ils sortirent enfin de la Tour Gryffondor, cachés sous la cape. Il s'amusèrent à voir les professeurs faire leur ronde sans les trouver et pensant à l'énigme Nicolas Flamel, ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque et plus particulièrement vers la Réserve. Ils observèrent quelques minutes les hautes étagères recouvertes de livres plus ou moins vieux qui dégageaient une odeur de moisi. S'avançant doucement dans une des allées, Harry chuchota :

-Comment on va faire pour trouver le livre qu'il nous faut ?

-C'est sûr qu'on va avoir un peu de mal... murmura en retour Draco.

Ils fouinèrent un peu jusqu'au moment où le brun ouvrit sans le vouloir un des livres qui se mit à hurler. Catastrophé, il n'eut plus aucune réaction et c'est le vampire que referma le bouquin avant de le tirer vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. Néanmoins, ils furent obligés de s'arrêter quand la silhouette du professeur Snape se dressa devant eux. Ils se collèrent au mur, essayant à tout prix de ne pas se dévoiler, quand Draco remarqua une porte entrebaillé. Il agrippa fermement son calice par le bras et les fit entrer dans la pièce sans que leur professeur de Potions s'en aperçoive.

-On a eu chaud, murmura Draco en retirant la cape de leurs épaules.

-Ca tu l'as dis, répondit Harry avec un faible sourire.

-Je t'avais dit que ça n'était pas une bonne idée...

-Oui, oui, mais ça va, on n'a pas eu de problème.

-Heureusement, je te signale que je ne devrais pas être ici mais au manoir Malfoy. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Pendant leur petite dispute, Harry s'était approché d'un haut miroir déposé dans ce qui semblait être une salle désaffectée. A présent, il se tenait devant sans bouger et seul le lien permettait à Draco de savoir que quelque chose bouleverser le brun. Il le rejoint et dit :

-Harry, que se passe t-il ?

-Ma famille... Je peux voir ma famille dans ce miroir...

Le vampire regarda attentivement mais ne vit qu'Harry et lui, délicieusement enlacé se déclarant leur... Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Il leva les yeux et découvrit une inscription en haut, dans le cadre du miroir : "Riséd le ruoec not ed siam egasiv not sap sertnom et en ej". Il revint sur le visage de son calice pour y voir des larmes cristallines qui s'y écoulaient malgré le doux sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Doucement, il força le brun à se tourner vers lui et essuya tendrement ses joues. Harry le laissa faire, sachant que le toucher de son vampire était plus réel que la vision que lui apportait le miroir. Il avait d'ores et déjà compris ce que faisait l'objet : il lui montrait son plus grand rêve, celui de voir sa famille qu'il n'avait pas connu. Et la voir ainsi lui faisait autant de bien que de mal. Il entendit Draco lui murmurait :

-Je ne te montres pas ton visage mais de ton coeur le désir. C'est ce qui est incrit sur le cadre. Viens, partons. Rester ici te fera beaucoup trop souffrir : il ne faut pas vivre dans ses rêves, ange déchu, même si la réalité est souvent difficile.

-Je sais Dray, je sais, répondit Harry des sanglots dans la voix. Rentrons, en plus tu dois avoir faim.

--

Le mois de février commençait et tout l'ennuyait. Harry savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait plus songer au miroir mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il se souviendrait toujours de ce spectacle où tous les membres de sa famille lui souriaient en lui faisant de grands signes de la main. Mais en même temps, il ne remercierait jamais assez Draco de l'avoir obligé à s'en éloigner. Il n'aurait plus vraiment supporter de vivre sinon. Il le ressentait déjà par le fait qu'il y penser beaucoup trop. Dumbledore lui-même l'avait mis en garde comme s'il savait qu'Harry avait vu le miroir. Hermione avait finalement trouvé des informations sur Nicolas Flamel et ils avaient découvert que l'école cacher la Pierre Philosophale. Ils n'étaient pas sûr qu'elle soit en sécurité mais faisaient confiance au professeur Dumbledore. Il considérait désormais Ron comme un ami, mais ne lui avait pas dit pour Draco et lui. Le rouquin encaisserait bien trop mal la nouvelle et il ne voulait pas prendre un tel risque. Soupirant une dernière fois, il abandonna l'idée de finir le soir même son devoir de Sortilèges ce qui ne posait pas de problème puiqu'il avait encore deux jours pour le terminer. Il se rendit sur le stade de Quidditch et se détendit en faisant quelques acrobaties aériennes, en attendant que le reste de l'équipe vienne le rejoindre.

--

Draco était inquiet. L'humeur de son calice y était bien entendu pour quelque chose. Et puis il avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant la fin de l'année scolaire. Harry allait sans doute se plonger dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou et lui ne pourrait rien faire pour l'aider. Le vampire en lui hurlait de traîner le brun très loin du château avant que n'arrive les catastrophes. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il se forçait donc à rester calme et à essayer de faire confiance à son calice pour se sortir des périls s'il le fallait. Blaise se contentait quant à lui d'observer son ami à la dérobée, par-dessus son manuel, pour ne pas subir ses foudres. D'ailleurs, personne n'osait les approcher dans la Salle Commune à cause de l'humeur massacrante dont faisait preuve le Prince des Serpentard : en effet, dès son retour à la rentrée, il avait hérité de ce titre. Son père avait été fier de lui en recevant sa lettre mais lui s'en fichant, préférant son titre de vampire. Finalement Draco soupira et décida d'arrêter de se préoccuper de tout cela pour l'instant. Et pour s'en détacher, quoi de mieux qu'une partie d'échecs contre le bon adversaire qu'était Blaise...

--

-Professeur ! Professeur Mac Gonagall ! s'écriait Hermione dans une soirée du mois de juin.

-Je vous demanderais un peu plus de tenue, Mlle Granger, répondit le professeur de Métamorphose.

-Désolée, professeur, mais sauriez-vous où est le directeur ? demanda la brune.

-Il faut qu'on lui parle immédiatement, ajouta Harry qui venait de les rattraper Ron et elle.

-C'est impossible, Mr Potter, le directeur a été appelé à Londres, il y a une demi-heure, dit la directrice de Gryffondor.

-Mais c'est important ! C'est à propos de la Pierre Philosophale !! Quelqu'un va essayer de la voler cette nuit ! lâcha Harry.

-Comment pouvez-vous être au courant d'une telle chose ? s'exclama le professeur. Non, je ne veux pas le savoir. La Pierre est en parfaite sécurité et personne ne pourra la voler. Maintenant, retournez à votre Salle Commune et en silence.

Devant la mine sévère de leur directrice, Harry, Hermione et Ron détalèrent. Arrivés dans leur Salle Commune, Ron demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On va y aller et on va s'emparer de la Pierre avant le vrai voleur, répondit Harry.

-Mais c'est dangereux ! s'exclama Hermione.

-C'est plus dangereux de laisser la Pierre tomber dans les mains de Vol... du voleur ! dit Harry. Imagine ce qu'il en fera.

-Tu as raison vieux, on va y aller, dit Ron. C'est la meilleure chose à faire.

-Je vais chercher ma cape et ma flûte, dit Harry en se précipitant vers le dortoir.

-OK, on t'attend, soupira Hermione.

--

-C'est ce soir, je suis sûr que c'est ce soir, marmonnait Draco en faisant les cent pas dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard.

Blaise le regardait, comprenant qu'il soit inquiet surtout que les pressentiments du vampire s'avéraient toujours juste. Le blond finit par s'affaler dans un fauteuil et murmura tout bas, de sorte que seul son ami puisse entendre :

-Bon sang, Harry, reviens-moi en vie.

--

Harry se retrouvait enfin face à face avec son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Quirell. L'homme ne ressemblait plus à celui qu'Harry connaissait. Surtout parce qu'à l'arrière de sa tête se trouvait le visage de Lord Voldemort. Il avait récupéré la Pierre Philosophale dans le miroir du Riséd et son pire ennemi essayait maintenant de le convaincre de la lui donner.

-Jamais !! cria-t-il.

Alors son professeur l'attaqua. Sa cicatrice le brûlait comme jamais tandis que Quirell se brûlait les mains en tentant de l'étrangler. Harry, ne voyant pas d'autre manière de sortir de ce guêpier profita de ce don pour se défendre malgré le mal de tête croissant de s'emparer de lui. Il entendait Voldemort hurlait dans une litanie " Tue-le ! " et son professeur gémir de douleur. Il sentait la chaleur des flammes qui les entouraient et les pierres glacées contre lesquelles il était tombé. Puis la douleur devint telle qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience non sans avoir croisé des yeux bleus...

--

Draco s'était enfermé dans la salle de bains. Il perdait complètement pour la première fois le contrôle de sa partie vampirique. Il ressentait à travers le lien qui l'unissait à son calice sa peur, sa colère et sa douleur. Il glissa le long du mur de pierres et hurla sa rage dans la pièce qu'il avait pris le temps d'insonoriser. Le vampire voulait rejoindre son calice et le protéger et lui luttait pour ne pas le faire. Il devait faire confiance à Harry. Il s'en sortirait. Il fallait qu'il s'en sorte ! Il continua de crier tout en donnant des coups de poings au sol, sa propre douleur l'aidant à garder une infime partie de conscience. Blaise, lui, s'était posté devant la porte et souhaitait de tout coeur que tout cela s'arrête et très vite. Quand, enfin, Draco ressortit de la salle, il pointa sa baguette sur lui au cas où et l'appela doucement :

-Draco, ça va ?

-Oui, ça ira, répondit le blond d'une voix cassée, il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie. Tout de suite.

-Je t'accompagne, on ne sait jamais.

Ils se rendirent très vite au lieu dit et trouvèrent là Dumbledore, Hermione, et l'infirmière Mme Pompom Pomfresh à côté des lits où reposaient Ron et Harry. Dumbledore se tourna vers la porte en l'entendant s'ouvrir et ne fut guère étonné de voir entrer Draco et Blaise. Mme Pomfresh accourut vers le Serpentard blond en voyant ses mains ensanglantés mais le garçon n'en avait cure. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers son calice et soupira de soulagement en le constatant dans un assez bon état. Puis, levant les yeux vers Dumbledore, il remarque son regard pétillant et grogna avant de dire :

-Vous le savez alors...

-Voyons, Mr Malfoy, je sais tout ce qui se passe dans mon école.

-Et ça ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non, absolument pas. Harry a besoin de quelqu'un pour le protéger de la sorte.

-Je ne l'ai pourtant pas fait ce soir...

-Et vous avez eu raison. Il était important qu'il affronte cela seul.

-De quoi parlez-vous, Albus ? demanda Pompom en finissant de soigner le vampire.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire, Pompom et j'en suis de toute façon incapable.

-Le Fidelitas fonctionne aussi sur vous ? s'étonna Blaise.

-Eh oui, et je pense que c'est mieux ainsi, Mr Zabini, répondit le directeur avec un sourire malicieux.

-Le sort Fidelitas ? intervint à son tour Hermione.

-Oui, et je vais vous le dire à l'infirmière et à toi Granger : je suis un vampire et Harry est mon calice, dit Draco.

-Quoi ?? s'écrièrent les deux femmes.

-Pas la peine de crier, c'est comme ça. Depuis que nous avons quatre ans Harry et moi sommes liés par l'union calice-vampire, répéta le blond.

Il s'approcha d'Harry et caressa doucement sa joue tandis que le brun se réveillait. Les yeux vert émeraude croisèrent des yeux gris-argenté et Harry sourit en reconnaissant ce regard. Sans plus se préoccuper de la présence des autres, Draco s'assit sur le lit, aida le brun à se redresser doucement et le serra dans ses bras. Harry se laissa aller et soupira de bien-être quand le sentiment d'être en sécurité l'envahit. Il se colla un peu plus contre le torse de son vampire et dit :

-Bois.

-Je peux attendre, ange déchu, surtout après ce qui est arrivé cette nuit, fut la réponse du vampire.

-Je sais, mais je veux que tu boives. Pour avoir l'impression qu'une journée comme une autre vient de s'écouler. S'il te plaît...

Draco regarda alors les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, ce qui poussa Harry à en faire de même. Dans leurs yeux, il vit que le blond leur avait dit la vérité. Pompom s'avança alors et dit :

-Mr Malfoy, prenez-le dans vos bras, je vais donner à Mr Potter une chambre individuelle. Vous resterez ainsi toute la nuit avec lui.

Draco hocha la tête et souleva précautionneusement son calice pour l'emmener dans la nouvelle pièce. L'infirmière les laissa et le vampire installa le brun dans ses nouvelles couvertures. Puis, il ouvrit quelques boutons du pyjama de son vis-à-vis, descendit vers sa gorge, la lécha quelques secondes et mordit. A la fin de la prise de sang, il s'allongea près d'Harry qui se lova contre lui en marmonnant un vague " bonne nuit" et il s'endormit après lui avoir répondu.

A suivre...


	4. Chapitre 3

**Et la vie avec un vampire...**

**Disclaimer : **Le monde et les persos d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, cette histoire est de moi et moi et moi !

**Note :** Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews, je suis vraiment contente que mon histoires vous plaise. Voici la deuxième année de Harry et Draco à Poudlard, du moins le début de cette deuxième année. La suite, mercredi prochain car le chapitre existe déjà... Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! Kisu

**Chapitre 3**

Harry regardait le soleil se couchait à travers les barreaux de sa chambre du 4, Privet Drive. Sa première année à Poudlard s'était bien terminé : Dumbledore lui avait donné les morceaux manquants du puzzle à propos de l'affaire de la Pierre Philosophale, Gryffondor avait gagné la Coupe des Quatre Maisons et Hermione avait facilement accepté le lien qui l'unissait à son vampire. Mais de retour chez sa famille, il s'était vu enfermé dans sa chambre dont il n'avait le droit de sortir que deux fois par jour pour aller à la salle de bains et aux toilettes. Sa tante lui fournissait de la nourriture par une petite trappe faite par son oncle dans la porte. Ses affaires de sorcier était sous clé dans son ancien placard et Hedwige, sa chouette était à l'extérieur, sur l'arbre près de sa fenêtre. Il avait bien fait de ne pas la remettre dans sa cage. Il s'était fait un calendrier de fortune et compter chaque jour qui le rapprochait de la nouvelle rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie. Soupirant, il se demanda comment il ferait pour rendre ses devoirs à temps à ses professeurs. Et comment il allait se procurer les nouveaux manuels.

-Va te doucher, mon garçon, dit l'Oncle Vernon en ouvrant la porte.

Harry prit ses vêtements de rechange et s'exécuta au plus vite pour ne pas contrarier son oncle.

--

_Professeur Dumbledore,_

_Je vous écris à propos de mon calice et du traitement que lui offre sa famille. En effet, depuis qu'il est arrivé chez eux, il est enfermé dans sa chambre sans aucun moyen de pouvoir continuer à étudier la magie, puisque ses affaires lui ont été confisqué. J'ai réussi jusqu'ici à garder mon calme devant cette situation mais si elle venait à continuer, il y aura bientôt des meurtres, je vous le dis sans ambages. Je pense que vous êtes le mieux placé pour intervenir et faire en sorte que mon calice retrouve sa liberté, c'est pourquoi je vous demande de faire quelque chose avant que tout cela ne dégénère. Il serait dommage que cela finisse en bain de sang._

_Avec mes sincères salutations,_

_Draco L. Malfoy_

Après avoir relu son message, Draco eut un sourire de satisfaction et le donna au hibou qui s'envola dans la nuit. Le vampire avait rongé son frein jusque là mais il ne supportait plus de voir Harry enfermé comme un vulgaire criminel. Il avait cru s'être trompé de maison la première nuit où il avait rejoint le brun pour dîner à cause des barreaux à la fenêtre. Mais non seulement il ne s'était pas trompé mais quand Harry lui avait expliqué la situation, il avait eu des envies de meurtres : comment ces moldus se permettaient-ils de faire des choses pareilles ? C'était vraiment des êtres primitifs et barbares ! Et personne n'empêchait ces gens d'agir ! Et bien personne sauf lui. Peu importe comment Dumbledore répondrait à cette missive, si dans trois jours Harry était toujours en cage, il le ferait sortir par n'importe quel moyen. S'apercevant de l'heure qu'il était, il sut qu'il était temps de rejoindre son calice.

--

Harry s'était allongé sur son lit et regardait le plafond. Il avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte pour permettre à l'air frais et à Draco d'entrer facilement. Encore une journée passée à ne rien faire si ce n'est lire, manger, regarder le ciel et aller aux toilettes et à la douche. Il soupira de lassitude et se tourna en direction de la fenêtre pour mieux recevoir la brise nocturne. Il entendit un bruissement d'ailes qui le poussa à ouvrir les yeux et il vit son vampire dressé devant la lumière venant des lampadaires de la rue. Il sourit et se redressa pendant que le blond s'approcher pour s'asseoir au bord du lit. Le vampire l'attira contre son torse et déposa un bisou sur son front avant de murmurer :

-Comment a été ta journée ?

-Comme celles qui l'ont précédée. Je ne rien fait du tout sauf si tu considères que lire et regarder le ciel sont des activités passionnantes, répondit le brun en savourant l'étreinte. Je m'ennuie, Dray et ça n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter.

-J'ai prévenu Dumbledore en souhaitant qu'il mette fin à cette mascarade. Il est hors de question que tu restes enfermé tout l'été par ces idiots de moldus !

-Il ne peut pas faire grand chose je pense, Dray, mais bon... Et toi, quoi de neuf ?

-Pas grand chose, j'en ai fini avec mes devoirs et je cherche toujours quoi t'offrir pour ton anniversaire.

-Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais...

Draco le fit taire en caressant ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Il le fit basculer sur lit et s'installa à califorchon sur ses cuisses. Puis il dégagea un peu son cou et caressa l'endroit des morsures. Le vampire sentit son calice frissonner et son regard se troublait comme à chaque fois. Il se rendait compte que plus le temps passait, plus ses sentiments envers le brun évoluaient. Il savait qu'il tenait beaucoup à lui, bien plus qu'à quiconque mais cela ne venait plus seulement du besoin de protéger du vampire. Selon son père, un Malfoy ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux, alors qu'est-ce que c'était ? Décidé à s'interroger plus tard, Draco lécha tranquillement la gorge d'Harry puis le mordit. Le sang chaud, sucré et riche en magie coula sur sa langue alors qu'il s'appliquait à vouloir connaître cette saveur par coeur, ce goût dont il était complètement incapable de se passer. Il en était de même pour les sentiments qu'il sentait provenir de son calice, totalement abandonné à sa domination. Harry était perdu dans un océan de bien-être. La morsure lui faisait toujours un bien fou et il était incapable de s'en passer. Il éprouvait le besoin que son vampire prenne son sang allant jusqu'à réclamer cela si le blond prenait trop de temps à son goût pour commencer à assouvir sa faim. Quand Draco arrêta la succion, il baîlla et vit le blond faire un sourire moqueur :

-Tu ne fais rien de la journée et tu arrives à être fatigué.

Harry ne répondit pas, ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls. Il sentit le blond remonter les draps, le border et déposer l'habituel bisou sur son front avant de sombrer complètement dans le sommeil.

--

-C'est ici ? demanda l'homme aux cheveux roux à la femme qui l'accompagnait.

-Oui, c'est là, répondit-elle en allant vers la porte du 4, Privet Drive.

Elle frappa à la porte pendant que l'homme la rejoignait. Ils attendirent quelques instants puis frappèrent à nouveau alors que deux garçons roux arrivaient eux aussi devant la porte.

-Laisse m'man, on s'en occupe, dit l'un d'eux.

Et l'autre posa son doigt sur la sonnette et ne le retira que quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Dans l'entrée se tenait un Vernon Dursley furieux, suivi de sa femme.

Il contempla un instant les quatre énergumènes sur son palier qui osait le réveiller à 9h00 un dimanche avant de vociférer :

-Qui êtes-vous et comment osez-vous réveiller les braves gens un dimanche, leur seul jour de repos ??

-Excusez-nous, monsieur, dit l'homme roux. Je suis Arthur Weasley, voici ma femme Molly et deux de mes fils Fred et George...

-Nous sommes venus chercher Harry Potter pour qu'il passe le reste de ses vacances chez nous, continua Molly. Je suis si heureuse de...

-Il n'y a pas d'Harry Potter sous ce toit !! rugit Vernon Dursley. Et il est hors de question que des gens comme vous entrent chez moi !!

-Bien sur que si, il y a un Harry Potter chez vous ! s'exclama Molly. Et vous feriez mieux de nous laisser l'emmener avec nous avant d'avoir de gros problèmes.

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, la sorcière sortit sa baguette magique. Vernon émit un couinement et les fit entrer sans plus attendre.

-Où est-il ? demanda l'un des jumeaux quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon.

-Je... je vais aller le chercher, dit Dursley en se précipitant vers l'escalier.

Pendant ce temps, Arthur faisait le tour du salon en examinant tous les trucs moldus qui l'entouraient, sous l'oeil de sa femme qui s'était assise dans un des canapés sous un gémissement de la tante Pétunia. Dudley arriva, l'air encore endormi, et lâcha un petit cri en voyant les Weasley dans le salon. Il se tourna vers sa mère qui lui fit signe de rester tranquille alors que son père redescendait les marches suivi par son cousin. Harry eut un sourire joyeux en reconnaissant les jumeaux et se précipita vers eux :

-Fred ! George ! Que faites-vous ici ?

-Tu vas finir tes vacances chez nous, Harry, répondit Molly en se levant.

-Mr, Mme Weasley, dit Harry. Mais pourquoi ? "Même si en fait je le sais déjà" pensa-t-il.

-C'est un ordre de Dumbledore, expliqua Arthur. Où sont tes affaires ?

-Dans le placard sous l'escalier, Mr Weasley.

-On les prend, s'écrièrent les jumeaux en se dirigeant vers le lieu dit.

-Bien, nous gardons Harry jusqu'à la fin des vacances scolaires et ensuite il retournera à Poudlard, dit Arthur en s'adressant aux Dursley. Il vous reviendra pour les prochaines vacances d'été et je pense que d'ici là, vous aurez eu le temps de retirer les barreaux de sa fenêtre. Dans le cas contraire, vous aurez de graves problèmes avec la justice moldue et magique. Et avec Dumbledore...

Les Dursley hochèrent vivement la tête tandis que les jumeaux revenaient avec la valise d'Harry et la cage de sa chouette. Là, sans le faire exprès (n'est-ce pas ?), un des deux rouquins fit tomber une ribambelle de bonbons sur le tapis du salon. Ils s'empressèrent de les ramasser, non sans s'en faire chiper un par Dudley. Alors qu'ils allaient quitter la pièce, les Weasley et Harry se retournèrent en entendant un hoquet suivi d'un cri. Dudley, qui avait la friandise "perdue" des jumeux, était en train de s'étouffer, le visage de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Pétunia se précipita à ses cotés, tentant de l'aider, pendant que Vernon appelait les secours. Harry et les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire alors qu'Arthur s'approchait du cousin d'Harry pour le soigner. Molly regarda ses fils avec une oeillade menaçante puis dit :

-Prenez ce portoloin, vous arriverez devant la maison, mais ne pensez pas que vous échapperez à une punition.

-Oui, m'man, répondirent les jumeaux en coeur.

Harry mit sa main sur la vieille botte, ne comprenant pas comment ils allaient arriver chez les Weasley, quand il eut l'impression que quelque chose l'agrippait par le nombril et l'entraînait loin de sa famille.

Se relevant douloureusement après son atterrissage, Harry regarda autour de lui pour apercevoir une drôle de bicoque qui devait tenir debout seulement grâce à la magie. Auprès de lui, Fred et Georges continuaient à rire sans réussir à s'arrêter. Ils étaient arrivés dans l'immense cour de la maison où plusieurs gnomes se promenaient en toute impunité. Les plantes étaient enchevétrées dans une sorte de fouillis organisé rendant l'aspect de l'endroit encore plus étonnant aux yeux d'Harry.

-Toute de même, finalement c'est pas drôle, nos pastilles ne sont pas encore prêtes, dit un des jumeaux.

-En effet, on va devoir revoir notre recette, répondit l'autre. Moi qui pensais qu'on pourrait les mettre en vente dès cette année... Merci de nous avoir fourni un cobaye Harry !

-Euh... De rien. Mais qu'est-ce que vous testez ?

-Nos farces et attrapes. Vois-tu, ce bonbon aurait du faire grandir la langue de ton cousin...

-Mais visiblement ce n'était pas au point. Allez viens, on va pas rester devant la maison à ne rien faire. On va plutôt te faire visiter. Bienvenue au Terrier !

Malheureusement pour les deux rouquins, les deux parents apparurent derrière eux et commencèrent à leur crier dessus, sous les yeux du reste de la famille qui venait d'apparaître sur le seuil... "Il semble que mes vrais vacances commencent bien..." pensa Harry avec amusement en observant la dispute familiale.

--

_Monsieur Draco Malfoy,_

_Votre calice est maintenant en sécurité, chez des personnes en qui j'ai toute confiance, c'est-à-dire la famille Weasley, au Terrier. Vous pouvez bien entendu continuer à aller le voir, en faisant bien attention à ne pas vous faire remarquer car seul vous ou votre calice êtes en état de déclarer votre lien. Les Weasley n'en savent donc rien et je vous prierais de ne pas les mettre au courant. Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances et vous demanderais de souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à qui vous savez._

_Avec mes salutations distinguées,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

-Chez les Weasley ?? s'exclama Draco à la fin de sa lecture. Et pourquoi pas chez cette moldue de Granger aussi ?? Enfin, c'est quand même mieux que rien. C'est mieux que sa prétendue famille.

-En effet, dit Blaise qui était avec lui. Par contre, sais-tu où ils habitent ? Parce que sinon, tu vas avoir du mal à pouvoir le voir et te nourrir.

-Je sais toujours où est Harry, Blaise. Un vampire sait toujours où est son calice. Toujours...

--

Les vacances continuèrent à défiler. Harry avait vraiment fêté son anniversaire pour la première fois. Il voyait toujours son vampire, faisait ses leçons, s'entraînait au Quidditch... Alors qu'il avait été au chemin de Traverse pour acheter ses nouveaux livres et que, sans le vouloir, il s'était retrouver dans l'Allée des Embrumes, il avait aperçu Draco et son père dans une boutique peu recommandable, Barjow et Beurk. Bien sûr, Harry savait que le père du blond était un Mangemort et ne s'était donc pas étonné de les voir là. Le soir même, Draco et lui en avait discuté, le vampire le grondant d'avoir été imprudent alors que le brun n'y était pas pour grand chose. Enfin, la rentrée arriva et après le long voyage en train, ils étaient à nouveau dans la Grande Salle à accueilir les premières années ainsi que leur nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Gilderoy Lockhart.

Le lendemain, Harry comprit très rapidement qu'il n'aimerait pas Gilderoy Lockhart comme professeur. Celui-ci semblait partout, sauf en train de préparer et de donner ses cours. Il donnait son avis sur tout et conseillait même ses collègues sur leur matière ! En plus, un élève de première année, Colin Crivey avait voulu photographier le Survivant, et l'homme passant par là insista pour être devant l'objectif avec lui, selon lui parce qu'il n'était pas bon pour Harry de jouer avec sa célébrité. Quand ils furent à son cours, Lockhart ne trouva rien de mieux que de leur donner un questionnaire pour voir s'ils avaient lu ses livres. Harry l'avait fait même s'il trouvait que ses bouquins étaient remplis d'une montagne d'inepties. Hermione fut félicitée d'avoir répondu correctement à toutes les questions et rougit sous le regard du professeur. Harry n'en revenait pas : Hermione ayant le béguin pour un professeur ! Et surtout ce professeur ! Pourquoi pas Snape aussi ! Il se rendit compte alors que son vampire commençait vraiment à influencer son caractère. Cela le fit sourire et Draco, qui l'observait à ce moment là lui rendit son sourire.

--

Les jours s'égrainèrent doucement, Harry faisant tout pour ne pas à avoir à croiser son professeur dans les couloirs, tout en évitant également le plus possible le petit photographe en herbe, qui risquait la mort s'il continuait de courir derrière le calice. En effet, Harry avait parfois du mal à calmer le côté possessif de Draco qui avait constamment des envies de meurtre sur la personne de Colin Crivey. Heureusement que le vampire savait malgré tout que le brun aimait être son calice car le danger aurait été réel alors.

Le samedi matin, le Survivant se faisait réveiller pour l'entraînement de Quidditch et avait découvert que Draco était désormais dans l'équipe des Serpentard en temps qu'attrapeur. D'ailleurs le jour de cette découverte, Ron avait essayé de jeter un sort au vampire mais ayant cassé sa baguette dans le train dans une bagarre avec Crabbe et Goyle, il se prit son propre sort. Snape, qui avait accompagné l'équipe des Serpentard, lui donna une retenue à lui et Harry. Même s'il avait dit à son filleul qu'il ne s'en prendrait plus à son calice, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher parfois.

Ce soir-là, pendant sa retenue qu'il devait faire avec Lockhart, celui-ci ayant demandé à Snape de le lui laisser, Harry entendit une voix glacée à figer le sang dans les veines :

_-Viens... Viens à moi... Que je te déchire... Que je t'écorche... Que je te tue..._

Il en sursauta violemment et Lockhart, remarquant sa paleur et l'heure tardive lui permit de sortir. Dans les couloirs sombres et vides à cette heure avancée de la nuit, Harry frissonna et se dirigea vers la tour Gryffondor, tous les sens aux aguets. Il avançait prudemment, essayant d'entendre à nouveau cette voix effrayante tout en souhaitant ne pas la réentendre. Aussi bondit-il en sentant des bras enserrer sa taille et faillit-il hurler de terreur mais une main sur sa bouche l'en empêcha. Puis une voix murmura à son oreille :

-Calme-toi, ce n'est que moi.

Le brun se détendit immédiatement en constatant que c'était Draco qui l'enlaçait. Il soupira de soulagement puis murmura à son tour :

-Tu veux me faire mourir ou quoi ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça !

Draco rit doucement et ils continuèrent de faire route vers la tour Gryffondor, Harry guettant toujours un quelconque danger. Arrivés devant la Grosse Dame et entrant enfin dans la salle commune des Rouge et Or, le brun se blottit contre son vampire qui l'étreignit malgré son étonnement. L'instinct de Draco prenait le dessus en sentant le besoin de protection de son calice. Il le souleva délicatement et l'amena à son lit. Harry se détacha de lui, le temps de mettre son pyjama. Puis, installé sur son lit, sous les draps, il se lova à nouveau contre Draco qui caressait son dos pour l'apaiser et lui raconta ce qui s'était passé. Le blond renforça son étreinte, la machoîre contractée sous l'agacement qu'il ressentait. Son calice allait à nouveau se mettre dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou !

-Et tu dis que Lockhart n'a pas entendu cette voix ?

-Non, rien du tout. Il a même été étonné et a dit que c'est parce que je m'endormais et que donc je devais retourner dans mon dortoir. Je te jure qu'elle m'a fait froid dans le dos...

-Toi, tu es en train de t'attirer des ennuis... Je commence à avoir un mauvais pressentiment...

Harry se gela en entendant ces mots et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Draco. Le blond les fit rouler pour se trouver sur lui et dit doucement :

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Quoiqu'il se passe, tu t'en sortiras, j'en suis certain. Cette fois, j'essayerais de te protéger, bien que je sois persuadé que tu peux y faire face tout seul. J'ai confiance en toi. Et un Malfoy ne donne pas sa confiance à n'importe qui !

Harry pouffa et se détendit grâce à cette dernière tirade. Le vampire s'abaissa alors pour s'abreuver et quand ce fut fait, il partit non sans avoir regardé son calice s'endormir, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

--

Assis à la table des Serpentard, Draco prenait son petit déjeuner, attendant que la troupe des Gryffondor arrive et pouvoir ainsi couver du regard son cher calice. Blaise, installé à sa droite, le regarda légèrement amusé. Il avait pu voir pendant ces premières semaines la jalousie du Prince des Serpentard envers Colin Crivey et Ginny Weasley. La petite dernière des rejetons Weasley avait le béguin pour Harry et son ami rêvait de la tuer elle aussi, plus particulièrement quand elle minaudait devant le Survivant. Ce matin même, alors que les Gryffondor arrivaient enfin, la jeune fille était en train de discutait avec le calice qui lui répondait distraitement mais pour la plus grande joie de la rouquine. Blaise entendit le blond grincer des dents et vit son regard s'intensifier. Il en grimaça et attira l'attention de Draco en lui demandant des nouvelles de son Gryffy.

-Il a entendu une voix étrange hier soir qui parlait de tuer et d'écorcher, répondit Draco sans lâcher le brun des yeux. Il est encore en train de se fourrer dans une histoire pas possible. Et quand il m'en a parlé, j'ai eu...

-Un mauvais pressentiment, je suppose, finit Blaise. Ton calice attire les problèmes, j'ai l'impression. Et à chaque fois, il n'a rien demandé.

-Exact. Ca doit être quelque chose dans son aura...

Blaise éclata de rire et dit :

-Au moins, tu ne t'ennuiras jamais avec lui.

-Ca, tu peux le dire...

--

Le mois d'octobre arriva et Harry fut invité par Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête à son anniversaire de mort avec Ron et Hermione. Il avait accepté car le fantôme l'avait tiré d'un mauvais pas avec Rusard, avec l'aide de Peeves (aide involontaire bien entendu). Il avait alors découvert que le concierge de Poudlard suivait des cours de magie par correspondance. L'anniversaire de mort de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête ne se passa pas sans anicroche car celui-ci voulait entrer dans un club de fantômes à la tête coupée. De plus, il n'y avait aucune nourriture décente pour les vivants, la salle était glaciale et ils avaient fait la rencontre de Mimi Geignarde, le fantôme d'une fille qui habitait dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Quand ils sortirent enfin de la soirée grotesque et remontaient au rez-de-chaussée, Harry entendit à nouveau La Voix :

_-... Déchire... Ecorche... Tue..._

Il resta statufié un instant alors que ses amis lui demandaient ce qui se passait. Draco, dans la Grande Salle ressentit la peur d'Harry et fit signe à Blaise de le suivre.

_-... Si affamé... Depuis si longtemps... Tuer... Il est temps de tuer..._

Harry se mit à courir vers les étages, Hermione et Ron à sa suite ainsi que Draco et Blaise bien que ces deux derniers soient plus en retrait.

_-... Je sens l'odeur du sang... L'ODEUR DU SANG !_

_Harry continua sa course, tout en essayant de capter la voix et arriva au deuxième étage. Hermione, Ron et lui fouillèrent l'étage jusqu'à..._

-Regardez ! s'écria Hermione.

Un mur brillait en face d'eux et ils s'en approchèrent. Là, ils découvrirent un message illuminait par les torches :

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ETE OUVERTE.

ENNEMI DE L'HERITIER, PRENEZ GARDE.

Sous ces mots se trouvait une flaque d'eau et Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge. Ron voulait qu'ils s'en aillent et rapidement mais c'était trop tard car une foule d'élèves les entourait déjà dans un grand silence et Harry, se tournant vers elle, aperçut Draco le regardant avec les sourcils froncés et Rusard ainsi que d'autres professeurs arrivaient.

La discussion qui suivit cette découverte fut longue et Harry rentra après minuit dans son dortoir. Draco l'attendait déjà, aussi se changea t-il rapidement et se mit sous les couvertures.

-Raconte-moi, ordonna le vampire.

Harry soupira de fatigue et de bien-être en même temps et dit :

-J'ai à nouveau entendu la voix. Elle parlait de tuer et de l'odeur du sang. Comme j'ai voulu repérer d'où elle venait, je l'ai suivi...

-Et nous sommes tombés sur ce message et Miss Teigne.

Harry hocha la tête et continua :

-Dumbledore sait que nous n'avons rien fait au chat donc nous n'aurons pas de retenues mais je me demande ce que c'est que cette Chambre...

-Tu n'as jamais lu_ l'Histoire de Poudlard_ ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Mince, moi non plus, mais je sais que l'histoire de cet endroit est dans ce livre. Je sais aussi que la Chambre aurait été faite par Salazar Serpentard mais rien d'autre. Peut-être que Granger en saura plus...

-Je lui demanderais. Dis, c'est quoi un Cracmol ?

-C'est un natif d'une famille sorcière qui n'a aucun pouvoir magique.

-Humm... Rusard en est un.

-Ca ne m'étonne même pas...

--

Les jours suivants, Harry vit que certaines personnes l'évitaient comme si elles avaient peur de lui. Ron, Hermione et lui avaient visité les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage pour essayer de trouver des indices et Ron avait émis l'idée que Draco était peut-être l'Héritier. En effet, ils connaissaient à présent l'histoire de la Chambre des Secrets, histoire racontée par Binns, le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie lui-même sous la demande d'Hermione. Bien sûr, Harry savait que son vampire n'était pour rien dans cette histoire et Hermione également. Pourtant, elle proposa de concocter du Polynectar, pour prouver à Ron que le Prince des Serpentard n'était pas l'Héritier. Le problème restait dans la manière de se procurer le livre où se trouvait la recette qui était dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque. Quoique Ron avait un autre problème, rassurer sa petite soeur Ginny Weasley...

A suivre...


	5. Chapitre 4

**Et la vie avec un vampire...**

Disclaimer :Le monde et les persos d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, seule cette intrigue est de moi.

Note : Voici la fin de la deuxième année d'Harry et Draco à Poudlard. Je remercie ceux et celles qui m'ont laissés des reviews !! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dit à mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 5.

**Chapitre 4**

Harry en avait plus qu'assez ! Non seulement il avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal ( ce qui n'était pas le cas ) mais en plus, il commençait à ressentir le stress concernant le futur match de quidditch entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Un match où il aurait à affronter son vampire. Décidément cette année était une mauvaise année, sans compter La Voix dans les murs et l'Héritier de Serpentard. Grâce à Lockhart, Hermione avait pu récupérer le livre où se trouvait la recette de la potion Polynectar. Mme Pince leur avait donné le livre à contrecoeur mais maintenant, enfermés dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, le trio de Gryffondor étudiait attentivement la potion :

-Tu te rends compte de tout ce qu'on va devoir voler à Snape ? s'écria Ron en entendant la peau de serpent de cap. Je ne suis pas sûr finalement que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Si vous voulez arrêter, très bien, dit Hermione. Je ne tiens absolument pas à passer outre le réglement de l'école mais en même temps si on veut savoir...

-Ok, allons-y, répondit Ron. Je pensais bien qu'un jour ça serait toi qui nous amènerais à faire des choses interdites.

Harry se retint de rire et demanda :

-Combien de temps faudra-t-il pour faire la potion ?

-Eh bien, vu que certains ingrédients doivent être cueillis à des moments fixes, un mois, marmonna Hermione.

-Un mois ? s'exclama Ron. Mais c'est beaucoup trop !

-Nous ne pouvons pas faire mieux Ron et je suis sûr que Malfoy ne pourra pas attaquer tous les élèves dans un laps de temps aussi court, dit Harry d'un ton apaisant.

-Mouais, j'en doute moi. Enfin, si tu pouvais le faire tomber de son balai le jour du match...

--

Draco en avait plus qu'assez ! Il était obligé de supporter son stress concernant le match de quidditch mais en plus, il devait supporter celui de son calice ainsi que la sensation de rejet qu'Harry ressentait devant les réactions des autres élèves. Lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres enfants réagissaient ainsi. Harry n'avait rien fait à Miss Teigne ! Et il ne lui avait certainement pas envoyé un sort de Magie Noire ! Cette année était décidément pourrie. En plus, son calice lui avait parlé d'un plan qu'ils allaient exécuter ses deux amis et lui pour l'innocenter aux yeux de Weasley. Comme si l'opinion de Weasley comptait pour lui !

-Draco... Draco... DRACO !

Le prince des Serpentard revint à la réalité et vit que son meilleur ami, Blaise, attendait qu'il joue son tour d'échecs. Il fusilla le Serpentard du regard qui lui fit un sourire enjôleur et lui fit signe de jouer, tout en disant :

-Continue comme ça. La moitié de notre Maison s'est enfui à cause de ton aura plus que menaçante.

-Arrête ça tout de suite, Blaise, siffla Draco. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter tes sarcasmes.

-Oh, c'est bon, calme-toi, répondit Blaise en bougeant un fou. La situation n'est pas si insupportable que ça quand même ?

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir, marmonna Draco en déplaçant une tour. Je vais finir par attaquer quelqu'un pour me défouler.

-Tant que ce n'est pas moi, dit le métis avec un sourire.

-Non, je n'irais pas jusque là sauf si tu deviens toi aussi insupportable, dit Draco en plaçant un cavalier. Echec et mat, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire typiquement Malfoy.

-Hein ? Comment ça échec et mat ?

--

Harry était assis dans les vestiaires de son équipe avec les autres joueurs attendant le début du match avec une grande nervosité. Et Dubois, capitaine de l'équipe crut bon d'ajouter :

-Saisis-toi du Vif d'Or avant Malfoy, donne ta vie si c'est nécessaire, car il faut absolument qu'on gagne aujourd'hui pour leur prouver que de meilleur balai ne font pas de meilleur joueur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le match se déroulait. Harry voyait Draco évoluait à quelques mètres de lui sur son Nimbus 2001, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur la mine de son vampire car il dut éviter de justesse un Cognard qui fonçait sur lui à pleine vitesse. George le renvoya la boule noire sur Draco mais aussi tôt, le Cognard revint vers lui et il poussa son Nimbus 2000 au maximum pour lui échapper. Cette fois, ce fut Fred qui essaya de le dévier de sa trajectoire mais le Cognard n'abandonna pas l'idée de s'acharner sur Harry.

--

Le match tournait en faveur de l'équipe des Serpentard mais de cela Draco n'en avait rien à faire. Que se passait-il encore avec son calice ? Il voyait bien que le Cognard n'agissait pas du tout comme d'habitude à croire qu'il avait été ensorcelé. Un coup de sifflet retentit pour marquer une mi-temps et le vampire alla retrouver le reste de son équipe qui jubilait déjà à l'idée de la victoire. Tous se tournèrent vers lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait maintenant attraper le Vif au plus vite. Draco les écoutait distraitement en observant du coin de l'oeil, l'équipe de son calice qui fut interrompu dans sa discussion par Mme Bibine. Quelques instants plus tard, un nouveau coup de sifflet retentit sonnant la reprise du match. Il pleuvait des cordes à présent, et Draco s'inquiètait vraiment pour son calice à présent. Il le voyait bien faire des figures exceptionnelles pour éviter le Cognard qui ne pouvait se déplacer comme lui. Puis Harry s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, le Cognard le frolant à nouveau.

--

Harry était fatigué de devoir empêcher le Cognard fou de l'atteindre qu'il stoppa ses figures pour regarder son vampire à quelques mètres de lui. Celui-ci essayait de cacher son inquiètude mais Harry le connaissait assez bien à présent pour le voir malgré son masque de froideur. Puis au-dessus de l'épaule gauche de Draco, le vit... Le Vif d'Or ! Il hésita foncer vers lui de peur qu'il ne s'aperçoive de la petite balle dorée mais n'aurait pas dû.

VLAM !

A cet instant, autant Harry que Draco ressentirent une douleur fulgurante. Le Cognard avait réussi à atteindre le calice et lui avait cassé le bras droit. Harry ne vit plus qu'une solution pour arrêter le carnage : il fonça sur Draco. Celui-ci le regarda arriver avec douleur et surprise dans le regard et s'écarta au dernier instant pour voir Harry de sa main valide s'emparait du Vif d'Or et ensuite le voir piquer vers le sol et atterir dans la boue, son bras dans un angle étrange. Draco sentit son calice s'évanouir dans le lien et se dépêcha d'atterir à son tour. Son capitaine se précipita vers lui pour lui hurler dessus mais cela n'avait aucune importance, seul l'état de son calice le concernait. Il le vit reprendre connaissance, Lockhart s'occupait de lui et lui jetait un sort. Etrangement il ne ressentit plus de douleur et se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour se changer alors que Harry se dirigeait surement vers l'infirmerie.

--

Quand Draco arriva à l'infirmerie à neuf heures ce soir là, Mme Pomfresh sans poser aucune question, l'amena à son calice. Celui-ci dormait dans la même chambre individuelle qu'à la fin de leur première année. Il s'avança en silence dans la pièce et s'assit sur la chaise un peu éloignée du lit. Et il attendit. Parce qu'il était sûr que celui qui avait trafiqué le Cognard pendant le match allait venir. Une demi-heure plus tard, un elfe de maison apparut. Les elfes de maison servaient à l'entretien des demeures sorcières et seules les plus vieilles familles en possédaient encore ou les familles fortunées. Regardant attentivement l'elfe qui s'avança pour vérifier l'état d'Harry, il reconnut l'elfe attaché à son père.

-Dobby ! s'exclama-t-il.

L'elfe sursauta à l'entente de son nom et regarda Draco de ses yeux exorbités avant de se mettre à genoux et de dire :

-Jeune maître Malfoy, monsieur. Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour monsieur ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Draco. C'est toi qui aurait... Oh non. Reste là !

Tout ce bruit réveilla soudainement Harry qui poussa un petit cri de douleur. Draco s'approcha de lui immédiatement et murmura en lui caressant le front avec une éponge :

-Chut, je suis là Harry. Tout ira bien.

-Dray, murmura Harry. C'est bien que tu sois là. J'ai mal...

-Je sais et je sais qui est le responsable aussi, répondit Draco.

Il redressa tendrement son calice et s'assit derrière lui pour lui servir d'appui. Puis se tournant vers l'elfe qu'il indiqua du doigt à Harry, il dit :

-Je te présente Dobby, l'elfe de maison attaché à mon père.

-Tu veux dire que ton père...

-Ca, nous allons le savoir, le coupa Draco. Dobby, est-ce que c'est mon père qui t'a dit d'ensorceler le Cognard ?

-Non, jeune maître Malfoy, monsieur. Dobby a décidé tout seul de faire ça pour protéger Harry Potter, monsieur. Maître Malfoy a aidé quelque chose de très dangereux à entrer dans l'école, monsieur. Et Dobby a voulu protéger Harry Potter, monsieur parce qu'il est en grand danger, répondit l'elfe en pleurant.

-Et c'est comme ça que tu protèges les gens ? En les tuant ? s'exclama le vampire.

-Dobby voulait seulement que Harry Potter soit assez blessé pour être emmené loin de l'école, jeune maître. Dobby ne voulait pas tuer Harry Potter monsieur. Harry Potter représente l'espoir mais des choses se passent à Poudlard et maintenant que la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte une nouvelle fois...

L'elfe de maison s'interrompit avec effroi, saisit la carafe reposant sur la table de chevet et se l'abattre sur la tête en marmonnant "méchant Dobby, très méchant Dobby!!" Harry regarda ce spectacle avec étonnement tandis que Draco soupirait en murmurant :

-Je me demandais quand cela allait arriver. Si un elfe de maison dit ou fait quelque chose contre les intérêts de son maître, il est obligé de se punir pour son acte, expliqua-t-il à Harry abasourdi.

-Harry Potter ne doit pas rester à Poudlard... Dobby doit partir ! ajouta la créature.

-Attends. Je t'interdis de dire à qui que ce soit que tu m'as vu avec Harry. Et je t'interdis de faire encore du mal à Harry, tu m'as bien compris Dobby ? dit Draco d'un ton menaçant.

-Dobby a compris jeune maître Malfoy. Dobby doit absolument partir !

Et la créature disparut dans un craquement sonore. Dans l'infirmerie, l'on pouvait entendre du bruit. Draco rallongea Harry et se dirigea vers la porte pour l'entrouvrir et écouter la conversation. Il revint auprès de son calice et lui raconta ce qu'il avait entendu. Colin Crivey pétrifié comme Miss Teigne et Dumbledore disant que la Chambre des Secrets était bien réouverte.

--

Harry à son retour dans la Grande Salle le lendemain, raconta à peu près tout ce qu'il avait appris cette nuit là à ses deux amis. En décembre, tous les trois s'inscrivirent sur la liste de ceux qui restaient au château et apprirent que Draco restait également ce que ron trouvait louche, mais pas Harry après ce que Dobby leur avait révélé. Ils volèrent les ingrédients qui leur manquait pour le Polynectar. Dans la semaine qui suivit, ils allèrent à un club de duel que Lockhart avait mis sur pied. Ce dernier se ridiculisa face à Snape et Harry se révéla pendant son affrontement contre Draco un Fourchelang. Depuis, tous les élèves l'évitaient encore plus qu'auparavant car le pouvoir de parler aux serpents était catalogué dans la Magie Noire. Tout le monde le prenait alors pour l'Héritier de Salazar Serpentard car ce dernier était un grand Fourchelang. Décidément cette année était plus que mauvaise. Justin Finch-Fletchley, un élève de Poufsouffle de leur année avait été pétrifié ainsi que Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête et c'était lui qui avait été le premier sur la scène du "crime" avec Peeves. Dumbledore l'avait convoqué mais lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne le prenait pas pour le responsable de tout cela. Il avait alors fait la rencontre de Fumseck, le magnifique phénix de Dumbledore. Toute cette situation mettait un peu les nerfs d'Harry à cran et jouait bien entendu sur ceux de Draco.

Le jour de Noël, la potion Polynectar fut prête. Et le soir même, ils mirent leur plan à éxécution, non sans qu'Harry prévienne son vampire de ce qui allait se passer. Boire du Polynectar fut pour une expérience assez déplaisante pour Harry et encore plus de se voir être Grégory Goyle. Ils réussirent cependant à aller dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, en compagnie de Draco ( Hermione avait refusé de les accompagner ) et à interroger ce dernier. Bien sûr, Ron eut la confirmation que Draco n'était pas l'Héritier de Serpenatrd et ils retournèrent auprès d'Hermione. Hermione qui avait confondu un cheveu avec un poil de chat et qui était donc devenu un félin. Harry et Ron furent obligés de l'emmener à l'infirmerie sous les rires de Mimi Geignarde où elle dut rester même après la rentrée.

--

Un jour où ils revinrent aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, Harry et Ron trouvèrent un petit livre noir qui était en fait un journal ayant appartenu à un certain T.E. Jedusor. En lisant ce nom, Ron se souvint que cette personne avait reçu une coupe pour services rendus à l'école il y a cinquante ans. Mais Harry, lui, n'avaitpas besoin de toute ces explications. Il avait pâli comme jamais en lisant le nom mais avait quand même pris le journal avec lui. Il n'osa pas en parler à Draco et attendit qu'Hermione sorte de l'infirmerie pour le lui montrer. Embalée par l'idée de l'âge du journal, écrit à la période de la Chambre des Secrets, elle essaya de faire apparaître le texte mais échoua lamentablement. Le soir même, Harry décida d'en parler à Draco.

Allongé dans son lit à baldaquins, un peu nerveux car il était sûr que le vampire allait le gronder, Harry attendait l'arrivée du blond. Il sursauta quand Draco écarta le rideau pour s'asseoir auprès de lui. Etonné, le vampire s'approcha doucement de son calice et le regarda attentivement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as peur de moi maintenant ? murmura-t-il.

-Non, chuchota Harry précipitamment. C'est juste que...

-Oui ?

-C'est juste que je t'ai caché des choses et que tu vas surement pas aimer ce que je vais te dire maintenant.

-Si c'est à propos du fait que tu es mon calice..., commença Draco son regard et sa voix devenus de glace.

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça Draco, le coupa Harry. C'est au sujet de la Chambre des Secrets.

Le vampire soupira de soulagement, se glissa sous les couvertures de son calice avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'étreindre fortement. Harry se laissa faire avec joie et étonnement à la fois. "Il a donc si peur qu'un jour je veuille l'abandonner. Mais je m'en voudrais s'il mourrait." pensa-t-il. Il soupira de bien être et se força à reprendre ses explications :

-En fait, voilà. Un jour, on est retourné Ron et moi dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et on y a trouvé un petit journal noir. Ce journal a appartenu à quelqu'un s'appelant T.E. Jedusor. Et en fait, je connais cette personne...

La voix d'Harry mourut sur cette phrase et il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Draco. Le blond l'obligea à relever la tête et à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Et qui est-ce ? demanda le vampire sentant qu'il n'allait pas aimer la réponse.

-Ben T.E. Jedusor c'est Tom Elvis Jedusor, maintenant, il se fait appeler... Lord Voldemort.

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu as un objet qui a été à cet homme et que tu ne m'as rien dit ! s'exclama à voix basse Draco, n'ayant pas oublié où il était.

Harry se recroquevilla un peu sous la colère émanent du blond et répondit d'une petite voix :

-Je voulais d'abord le montrer à Hermione pour qu'elle puisse voir s'il n'y avait pas un indice sur la Chambre dedans mais elle n'en a pas trouvé. Tu vois, ce journal date d'il y a cinquante ans et il n'y a rien d'écrit dedans alors il me semble pas dangereux...

-Pas dangereux ?! Harry, s'il y a un sort sur ce truc c'est surement un sort de Magie Noire et toi tu oses me dire qu'il n'est pas dangereux alors que tu sais à qui il a appartenu ! Non mais je rêve !

-Drayyyy, murmura Harry avec une petite moue suppliante.

Le vampire arrêta de tempêter mais s'installa sur son calice pour son dîner. Il chuchota à l'oreille d'Harry :

-C'est une très mauvaise idée de mettre un vampire en colère quand on est son calice Harry.

Puis il plongea sa tête dans le cou du brun qui lui exposa un peu plus sa gorge malgré sa dernière phrase, et le mordit. Et il but bien plus que d'habitude. Quand il releva la tête, il vit Harry qui s'endormait déjà et il s'en voulut un peu. Un tout petit peu. Le brun serait simplement fatigué toute la journée le lendemain et mangerait plus que d'habitude mais rien de grave. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si ils pouvaient célèbrer la Saint Valentin ensemble, de toute façon, Draco n'était pas amoureux. En quittant le lit d'Harry, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de lui demander où était le journal. Il s'en occuperait demain. Il déposa malgré tout l'habituel bisou sur le front du brun, prit sa forme de brume et s'en alla.

--

Le jour de la Saint Valentin, Draco crut qu'il allait commettre plusieurs meurtres. D'abord, il avait horreur du rose ( sauf sur les joues de son calice ) et la Grande Salle était vraiment r-o-s-e. Ensuite Lockhart, ce fichu professeur avait décidé d'engager des nains qui transmettraient des messages d'amour en chanson ( idée absolument horrible digne de Poufsouffle ). Son calice aurait reçu quelques lettres d'amour ( bon lui aussi, mais ce n'était pas la même chose parce que personne n'avait le droit de toucher son calice ! ) et à la fin de l'après-midi, alors qu'ils se rendaient en Sortilèges, le brun avait eu un message chanté :

_Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin_

_Ses cheveux noirs comme un corbeau, il est divin_

_C'est mon héros et c'est mon roi_

_Je voudrais tant qu'il soit à moi_

_Celui qui a combattu et vaincu_

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à mains nues._

En l'attrapant, le nain avait en plus déchiré le sac d'Harry et il avait laissé tomber le journal de Jedusor. Draco, tout en bouillant et pestant intérieurement contre Ginny Weasley ( il était sûr que c'était de cette sale mioche, ce poème pas du tout romantique et moche ! ( tiens ça rime ! ), il allait lui faire payer ça ) ramassa le journal sous les yeux d'Harry qui dut le lui reprendre à cause de la fichue rivalité qu'ils devaient avoir en public, mais il aperçut le regard terrifié de Ginny Weasley sur le petit livre noir. Il exprima clairement que c'était elle qui avait fait ce message ce qui eut pour conséquence de la faire entrer dans sa salle de classe le visage dans les mains ( bien fait ! même s'il aurait préféré lui faire la peau ), puis il s'en alla avec Blaise en affichant son sourire le plus méprisant en se promettant tout de même d'écrire un jour un vrai poème à son calice. Il en oublia le journal de Jedusor.

--

Lorsque Pâques arriva, Harry dut choisir comme les autres élèves quelles seraient les options qu'il prendrait en troisième année. Il prit finalement une option qu'il suivrait avec Ron ( divination ) et une option qu'il suivrait avec Hermione ( runes ). Pendant un de ses entraînements de Quidditch, le journal de Jedusor disparut de sa valise, probablement volé par un Gryffondor. Le lendemain se déroulait le match de quidditch Gryffondor versus Poufsouffle. En retournant chercher son équipement pour le match avec ses deux amis il entendit :

_-... Tuer, cette fois... déchirer... écorcher..._

Il poussa un cri et dit en se tournant vers Ron et Hermione :

-La Voix ! Je viens de l'entendre, pas vous ?

Ron it signe que non et Hermione se frappa avant de dire :

-Je viens de comprendre quelque chose ! Je vais à la bibliothèque !

Harry aurait voulu l'accompagner mais Ron lui rappela le match qui allait se jouer et il se dirigèrent vers le stade. Et alors que la partie allait commencer, le professeur McGonagall intervint pour annoncer que le match était annulé. Puis quand Harry et Ron la rejoignirent, elle leur fit signe de la suivre. C'est quand ils furent dans l'infirmerie qu'elle leur dit qu'il y avait eu une double agression et ils découvrirent :

-Hermione ! s'exclama Ron.

McGonagall leur demanda s'ils avaient une quelconque explication à propos du miroir et les fit finalement regagner la Tour Gryffondor.

--

Les jours qui suivirent furent assez moroses, tout le monde craignant pour sa sécurité. Hagrid avait été arrêté car il était soi disant considéré coupable par le Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge et Albus Dumbledore avait été suspendu par le conseil d'administration de l'école, suspension orchestrée par Lucius Malfoy, le père de Draco. Selon un conseil qu'Hagrid leur avait envoyé par Hedwige, Ron et Harry avaient suivi les araignées pour tomber sur Aragog, une acromantule géante qu'Hagrid avait élevé il y avait cinquante ans. Ils avaient réussi à s'enfuir de ces araignées carnivores grâce à la voiture volante des Weasley, qui avait atteri dans la Forêt Interdite à cause de Fred et George qui avait raté le train pour revenir après les vacances de Noël. Celle-ci leur avait parlé du meurtre de la créature cachée dans Poudlard, meurtre qui s'était passée dans les toilettes et ils en avaient conclu que cette personne qui avait été victime du monstre était Mimi Geignarde.

McGonagall annonça trois jours avant les examens de fin d'années que le soir même, les élèves pétrifiés pourraient être ranimés. Il y une explosion de joie à cette nouvelle. Juste après cela, Ginny, sous les yeux jaloux de Draco, s'approcha d'Harry et de Ron. Elle semblait vouloir leur dire quelque chose d'important mais à l'arrivée de Percy Weasley, elle partit sans avoir dit un seul mot. Grâce à l'incompétence et la suffisance de Lockhart, les deux Gryffondor réussirent à s'échapper pour tenter de voir Mimi Geignarde, mais en embobinant également McGonagall, ils durent finalement prendre le chemin de l'infirmerie. Et là, dans la main d'Hermione, ils trouvèrent la solution à toute l'énigme. Un Basilic, le Roi des Serpents se baladait dans toute l'école grâce à la tuyauterie du château. Ils comprirent pourquoi seul Harry entendait La Voix : c'était du Fourchelang. Et ils savaient enfin où se trouvait l'entrée da la Chambre des Secrets : dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Ils se rendirent à la salle des professeurs encore vide et entendirent McGonagall dire à tous les élèves de regagner leur Salle Commune. Ils se cachèrent dans la penderie de la salle. Quand les professeurs arrivèrent, ils apprirent la très mauvaise nouvelle :

-Le pire est arrivé. Une élève a été capturée par le monstre et emmenée dans la Chambre, dit McGonagall. L'Héritier de Serpentard a laissé un autre message, juste au-dessous du premier : Son squelette reposera à jamais dans la Chambre.

-Qui est la victime ? demanda Mme Bibine.

-Ginny Weasley, répondit McGonagall.

--

Harry, Ron et Lockhart se trouvaient au début du passage menant à la Chambre des Secrets. Harry était séparé de ses deux compagnons par l'effrondrement dû au sort d'Oubliettes lancé par Lockhart avec la baguette cassée de Ron. Après s'être assuré que Ron et Lockhart allaient bien, le Survivant prit une grande inspiration et continua seul dans le tunnel. Il était très anxieux et s'en voulait parce qu'il n'avait pas pu dire à Draco où il allait. Le désavantage de ne pas être ensemble. Au moins son inquiètude devait faire clairement comprendre au vampire qu'il était dans de très gros ennuis et qu'il risquait encore ( et toujours ) sa vie. Quand ce serait fini, il se ferait encore gronder par son calice. Harry se retrouva devant un mur où était gravé deux serpents s'entrelaçant. Il leur siffla d'ouvrir le passge et quand ce fut fait, tremblant, il franchit l'ouverture.

--

-Fichu calice ! s'exclama Draco dans la salle de bains, Blaise encore en sa compagnie pour le moment.

-Voyons Draco, tu ne le penses même pas, dit Blaise avec un sourire pour tenter de le détendre.

-Bien sûr que si, je le pense ! s'écria Draco. Je sais où il est, mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas le rejoindre. Je crois que tu devrais sortir Blaise. Je crois que ça va commencer.

Blaise se redressa, ouvrit la porte à laquelle il s'était adossé et dit :

-Courage, je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira.

Et il referma la porte qui se verrouilla magiquement. Draco soupira et murmura :

-J'espère qu'il s'en sortira car sans lui, je mourrais. Bonne chance, ange déchu.

--

Harry avait pénétré une longue salle peu éclairé où s'élevait d'immenses colonnes de pierre entourées de serpents sculptés. Il sortit sa baguette et s'avança dans la salle doucement jusqu'au moment où il aperçut une statue de Salazar Serpentard où au pied était allongé une personne à la robe noire. Il se précipita en reconnaissant la chevelure rouge et quand il arriva près d'elle, il la secoua en l'appelant doucement par son prénom.

-Inutile, elle ne se réveillera pas, dit une voix douce derrière lui.

Mais Harry avait reconnu cette voix et se retourna pour voir un jeune homme de grande taille aux cheveux noirs, étrangement flou mais parfaitement reconnaissable pour lui.

-Tom Jedusor, dit-il.

Le susnommé hocha la tête et Harry demanda :

-Elle est morte ? Comment est-ce que vous pouvez être là ?

-Elle est encore en vie pour l'instant mais c'est tout juste. Quant à moi, eh bien je suis là grâce à elle. Moi, le souvenir qui dormait dans un journal depuis cinquante ans, ajouta-t-il en désignant le journal noir ouvert entre les pieds de la statue.

-Je vois, alors c'était elle qui l'avait pris dans ma valise, dit Harry. Elle s'en servait comme journal intime...

-En effet, et en déversant sa vie dans mon journal, elle m'a donné de la force. Assez pour qu'à mon tour je partage un peu de mon âme avec elle pour l'obliger à faire certaines choses.

-Comme ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets et libérer le Basilic ?

-Exact. Tu es assez intelligent Harry Potter. Et elle qui se demandait si un jour le beau, le grand, le célèbre Harry Potter l'aimerait.

Jedusor éclata de rire, un rire cruel et sarcastique. Harry en trembla.

-Quelle petite idiote ! Mais il est vrai que j'ai toujours su charmer les gens dont j'avais besoin. Et maintenant, je peux discuter avec toi de ton incroyable histoire.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de discuter avec vous plus longtemps ! s'écria Harry.

-Sauf que je te laisse pas le choix, Harry Potter, dit Jedusor avec un sourire cruel et en jonglant avec...

-Ma baguette, murmura Harry en serrant les poings.

-Bien. Maintenant j'ai une question : comment se fait-il qu'un bébé sans talent magique particulier ait pu vaincre le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ? Comment as-tu réussi à t'en tirer avec une simple cicatrice, alors que les pouvoirs de Voldemort ont été détruits ?

-Vous n'êtes pas le seul à vous poser la question, Voldemort, répondit Harry d'une voix froide. Toute la population sorcière se le demande. Et vous n'êtes pas le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, ce titre revient au professeur Dumbledore, mais ça vous le savez, n'est-ce pas Voldemort ?

-Dumbledore a été chassé de ce château par mon simple souvenir ! siffla Voldemort avec haine.

-Mais il n'est pas aussi loin que vous le pensez !

Et sur ces paroles d'Harry, un chant se fit entendre dans la Chambre des Secrets. Une musique qui s'intensifia et en haut du pilier le plus proche apparurent des flammes, puis un oiseau rouge et or. Cet oiseau tenait quelque chose dans ses serres et s'envola vers Harry et se posa sur son épaule.

-Un phénix, murmura Voldemort.

-Fumseck et le Choixpeau magique, dit Harry.

Et là Jedusor éclata encore de rire et dit :

-Tu dois te sentir rassuré maintenant car l'aide de Dumbledore est arrivé jusqu'à toi. Si seulement tu me rejoignais...

-Jamais ! s'écria Harry, inquiet car la silhouette de l'homme devenait de plus en plus nette.

-C'est dommage, car après tout nous sommes étrangement semblable : nous avons du sang moldu, nous avons été élevés par des Moldus cer tous deux orphelins, nous parlons Fourchelang et le comble, même physiquement nous nous ressemblons. Mais comme tu veux après tout Harry. Je vais te donner une petite leçon : le descendant de Salazar Serpentard contre Harry Potter et les "armes" que Dumbledore lui a envoyé. _Parle-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard._

La bouche de la statue s'ouvrit et le Basilic fut libéré. Quand il tomba au sol, Jedusor ordonna au serpent de tuer Harry. Le jeune garçon courut les yeux fermés, trébucha et se fit envoyer contre le mur. Il entendit le serpent sifflait de douleur et osait entrouvrir les yeux pour voir Fumseck en train de s'attaquer aux yeux du serpent. Le sang noir du Basilic coulait sur le sol tandis que Jedusor lui disait :

-_Non ! Laisse l'oiseau ! Laisse l'oiseau ! Le garçon est derrière toi ! Sens son odeur ! Tue-le !_

Le serpent battit l'air de sa queue et Harry l'évita juste à temps, sentant quelque chose lui atterir dessus. Harry reconnut le Choixpeau magique, qui pour aide lui fournit une épée d'argent étincelante.

-_Tue le garçon ! Laisse l'oiseau ! Le garçon est derrière toi ! Sens-le, sens son odeur !_ dit encore Jedusor au Basilic.

Après quelque attaques qui le manquaient de justesse, le Basilic fonça droit sur lui, et là de toutes ses forces, Harry enfonça l'épée jusqu'à la garde dans la gueule du Roi des Serpents. Il sentit du sang s'écoulait de son bras ainsi qu'une douleur fulgurante le parcourir...

--

-Non, HARRY !! cria Draco, allongé sur le dallage de la salle de bains.

Il se sentait littéralement plongé dans un océan de douleurs. Il avait l'impression de sentir un venin s'insinuer dans ses veines mais il savait qu'en fait cette sensation venait de son calice. Il le sentait partir peu à peu et cela le déchirer.

-Non, ne meurs pas, Harry, je t'en prie, murmura-t-il alors que des larmes de sang lui échappaient.

Les battements de son coeur ralentissaient, ses convulsions se calmaient comme la fin approchait. Mais est-ce vraiment la fin ? Plus aucune douleur ne parcourait son corps, le monde ne tournait plus autour de lui. Son calice ne mourrait plus. Il en était sûr. Persuadé.

-Mais que se passe t-il donc là-bas ? dit-il d'une voix rauque.

--

-Va t'en l'oiseau ! s'écria Jedusor.

Harry entendit une détonation qui fit s'envoler Fumseck et regarda son bras : il n'y avait plus de blessure.

-Les larmes de phénix, murmura Voldemort. Un puissant remède contre les blessures... Je l'avais complètement oublié...

Harry eut un remerciement silencieux pour l'oiseau de feu. Pas parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie mais parce qu'il avait sauvé la vie de Draco. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage car Jedusor pointait sa baguette sur lui en vu de le tuer lui-même. Mais là, Fumseck déposa sur les genoux du Survivant... le journal de Jedusor. Et là, comme si sa réaction était parfaitement normal, Harry plongea le croc de Basilic qu'il tenait toujours à la main au coeur du livre. Il eut un hurlement perçant et terrifiant alors que Jedusor se tordait sur le sol et disparut enfin. La baguette d'Harry tomba au sol et plus un bruit se fit entendre.

--

Harry, tout en portant Ginny, rejoignit Ron et Lockhart, devenu amnésique, et grâce à Fumseck, ils réussirent à sortir du tunnel. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du professeur Mc Gonagall, Ron, ravi que tout soit terminé voulait connaître toute l'histoire. Arrivés à la porte de la directrice adjointe, Harry frappa et poussa la porte. Dans le bureau se trouvait Dumbledore, McGonagall, Mr et Mme Weasley. Ces derniers regardèrent les nouveaux arrivants en silence puis il eut un cri :

-Ginny !

-Je suis désolé Mme Weasley, dit Harry, mais elle ne vous répondra pas. Elle ne vous répondra plus jamais.

Ron regarda Harry d'un air abasourdi tandis que ce dernier avançait dans la salle et déposait le corps sans vie de Ginny dans le sofa contre le mur entre face de la fenêtre. Quand elle fut allongée, Harry laissa enfin couler ses larmes en se tournant vers les autres personnes qui n'avaient pas bougé.

-Il... il lui a... tranché les veines... pendant que... je me battais... contre le Basilic, dit-il en sanglotant. Je ne l'ai pas vu... faire. Je suis... désolé.

-Je croyais que tu avais réussi, dit Ron d'une voix blanche.

Et le rouquin s'écroula sur le sol et se mit à pleurer. Sa mère alla vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras ainsi que son père alors que Dumbledore s'approchait d'Harry :

-Que s'est-il passé ? Je veux tout savoir.

Il amena Harry à une chaise et là, le calice raconta tout depuis la voix désincarnée dans les murs à quand Lockhart, Ron et lui étaient arrivés dans ce bureau. Une brume au niveau de la porte montrait également que Draco était là et l'écoutait. Quand Harry eut fini son récit, Dumbledore l'obligea à aller à l'infirmerie où il prit une douche avant d'entrer dans sa chambre individuelle où Draco l'attendait. Aussitôt, le vampire vint entourer son calice de ses bras et le porta jusqu'au lit alors qu'Harry pleurait à nouveau. Draco consola tout doucement Harry qui lui offrit sa gorge pour qu'il se nourrisse, ce qu'il avait fait, comprenant que son calice avait besoin de ce repère stable pour continuer à avancer et à passer la mort de Ginny.

--

Le lendemain, tout le château était en deuil. Harry s'était vengé de Lucius Malfoy en le faisant libérer Dobby et avait discuté avec Dumbledore et Draco de ce qu'avait dit Voldemort dans la chambre. Tous les soirs, il dormait à l'infirmerie pour que son vampire puisse rester avec lui. Finalement, les examens étaient annulés et Gryffondor gagna encore la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, victoire endeuillée. Toute la famille Weasley essayait de se remettre de sa perte, Ron ayant l'appui des ses deux amis, même si Harry avait encore un peu de mal lui-même à oublier comment il avait trouvé Ginny baignant dans son sang après qu'il se soit relevé pour la rejoindre. Mais il savait que tant que Voldemort serait en vie, il aurait à voir de tel spectacle. Alors, il ferait tout, oui, absolument tout pour le vaincre. Et il ne serait pas seul.

A suivre...


	6. Chapitre 5

**Et la vie avec un vampire...**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, seule l'histoire présente est de moi.

**Note :** Voici une nouvelle année à Poudlard qui commence. Je remercie tous les reviewers, je suis très contente d'avoir dépassé les cent reviews pour cette modeste fic. En souhaitant que la suite vous plaise toujours autant, je vous dis à mercredi prochain... Bonne lecture

Chapitre 5

_-Professeur Lockhart ! s'écria-t-il en entrant dans la salle de classe. On peut vous aider..._

_Harry vit son professeur se figer. Celui était en train de faire ses valises. Ron, son meilleur ami, le regardait lui aussi, stupéfait._

_-Que faites-vous professeur ? demanda le rouquin. Vous devez sauver ma soeur !!_

_-On vient de me contacter pour... une urgence, répondit Lockhart en rangeant promptement ses dernières photos. J'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir rien faire pour votre soeur..._

_-Mais vous êtes le professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, s'écria Harry, vous devez la sauver ! Comme vous avez sauvé d'autres personnes !_

_-Voyons, Harry, il ne faut pas croire tout ce que l'on lit dans les livres, répliqua le professeur avec un claquement de langue agacé._

_-Vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas vous qui avez fait tout ce que vous racontez ? interrogea Ron._

_-Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas moi, mais les sorciers qui avaient réalisé ses exploits étaient si laids..., dit Lockhart avec un frisson de dégoût. Je vous en ai trop dit._

_Lockhart se saisit alors de sa baguette mais Harry fut plus rapide et lança un "experliamus" qui laissa l'homme désarmé._

_-Peu importe, finalement, dit Harry. Vous allez nous accompagnez comme ça, vous pourrez écrire un livre relatant vos propres exploits. Direction le deuxième étage, professeur._

_Contraint, Lockhart sortit, les deux Gryffondor le suivant..._

_...Le tunnel qui s'effrondait après le sortilège de Lockhart..._

_...La rencontre avec Tom Jedusor..._

_...Le combat contre le Basilic..._

_...Le poison parcourant ses veines..._

_...Les larmes de Fumseck qui le sauvait..._

_...Le crochet vénimeux du serpent au plein coeur du journal de Jedusor..._

_...Le corps de Ginny entouré de sang..._

_...Ginny morte..._

Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut, dans le coeur de la nuit, dans sa chambre du 4, Privet Drive. Encore ce cauchemar. Le jeune garçon frissonna et se recroquevilla sur son lit. Quelques larmes lui échappaient, glissant doucement sur ses joues et tombant sur ses draps. D'un geste rageur, il les essuya et mit ses lunettes pour regarder l'heure. Il n'était que deux heures du matin. Ereinté, il se leva tout de même et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit délicatement pour éviter le moindre grincement. La brise nocturne entra dans la pièce lui apportant une fraîcheur bienfaisante. Puis il sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il était vraiment deux heures du matin et donc qu'il avait maintenant treize ans. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un triste sourire qui disparut vite. Il ne devait s'apitoyer sur lui-même. Cela jouait sur le caractère d'une personne qui lui était chère. Draco. Son vampire. Il se mit donc aussitôt à la recherche d'un souvenir joyeux.

_Flash-back_

_-C'est bizarre, Fred et George ne sont pas encore arrivés, dit Ron en contemplant la grande table des Gryffondor. La rentrée est bien aujourd'hui, non ?_

_-Oui, Ron, c'est bien aujourd'hui, répondit Hermione, leur meilleure amie, sans lever le nez de son livre. Ils sont sûrement encore en train de faire une bêtise._

_-Il en faut bien une pour la rentrée, Hermione, dit Harry en souriant. Tiens, les voilà, devant la porte avec..._

_-Avec Snape, finit Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?_

_-On ne tardera pas à le savoir, dit Hermione, en montrant leur professeur de Métamorphose._

_La professeur rejoignait, en effet, les frères de Ron et Snape, leur professeur de Potions. Tous les quatre s'éloignèrent de la Grande Salle, pour discuter du problème._

_Finalement, quand Harry, Ron et Hermione rentrèrent à la Tour Gryffondor, ils trouvèrent les jumeaux Weasley en train de rire sur un sofa, devant la cheminée de la Salle Commune. Là, Fred et George expliquèrent ce qui était arrivé._

_-Vous voyez, commença George, on a raté le train et on ne voyait pas comment faire pour rentrer à Poudlard._

_-Surtout que si maman s'en rendait compte, elle aurait hurlé à s'en briser les cordes vocales, continua Fred. Alors, on a eu l'idée de prendre la voiture volante pour revenir ici..._

_-En oubliant momentanément que papa et maman en auraient besoin pour retourner à la maison. Mais bon, ils peuvent transplaner. On a prit la voiture et on a suivi le train._

_-Malheureusement, le système d'invisibilité a des ratés, des Moldus ont donc vu une voiture volante bleue. Ca, on l'a su quand Snape nous a montrés la Gazette du soir qui avait pour titre "Une voiture volante inquiètent les Moldus"._

_-Mais le mieux, c'est quand on a voulu atterir dans le parc de Poudlard. La voiture n'a pas supporté un trajet aussi long..._

_-Et on a atteri contre le Saule Cogneur. Vous savez comment cet arbre a réagi. Il a commencé à démolir la pauvre auto qui s'est vite éloignée de lui._

_-Puis, elle nous a expulsé, a jeté toutes nos affaires sur l'herbe, a refermé ses portes et s'est dirigée avec des bruits atroces vers la Forêt Interdite._

_-On était tellement assomé qu'on a pas pensé à l'arrêter donc désormais dans la sublime et lugubre Forêt Interdite, on peut rencontrer une nouvelle sorte de créature magique..._

_-La Ford Anglia ensorcelée façon Arthur Weasley ! C'est Snape qui nous a repéré et donc on vient d'hériter d'un mois de retenue avec Rusard._

_Ron, Harry et Hermione étaient morts de rire à l'entente de leur histoire et entre deux rires, Harry réussit à dire :_

_-Ca s'appelle faire une entrée en fanfare, ça !!_

_Fin du Flash-back_

Décidément, Harry adorait ses deux Weasley. Il se souvenait d'avoir vu grâce à cela Draco rire comme jamais auparavant et que le lendemain, il avait entendu la première Beuglante de sa vie. L'enveloppe rouge et fumante était arrivé devant les jumeaux qui s'étaient empressés de l'ouvrir avec de grands sourires. La voix de Mme Weasley avait résonné dans toute la Grande Salle. Le seul hic, s'était qu'ensuite Mr Weasley avait eu des problème avec le Ministère mais bon... Ca restait un très bon souvenir.

--

-Encore perdu dans tes pensées, ange déchu ? demanda une voix douce qu'Harry reconnu immédiatement.

Il se retourna pour se blottir aussitôt contre le corps de son vampire. Celui l'enlaça tendrement et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Joyeux anniversaire, ange déchu, ajouta Draco.

-Merci, Dray, murmura Harry, se sentant enfin en sécurité.

-Tu as encore rêvé de cette nuit-là, on dirait, dit Draco. Mais bon, tu vas être content, j'ai croisé des hiboux qui viennent par ici dont Hedwige. Sûrement des cadeaux de tes amis.

Harry fit alors à nouveau face à la fenêtre, tout en restant contre le blond qui n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher. Il aperçut des silhouettes dans la nuit qui s'approchaient à vive allure. Quand les hiboux furent très proches, Harry et Draco firent un pas sur le côté pour les laisser entrer. Ils délestèrent rapidement les oiseaux dont l'un d'entre eux, Errol l'hibou des Weasley, était tombé inanimé sur le lit. Draco ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de dégoût malgré le regard noir de son calice qui mit l'animal dans la cage de sa chouette. Puis Harry ouvrit ses lettres et ses cadeaux : Ron lui avait offert un Scrutoscope de poche qui avertissait de la présence de gens auxquels on ne peut faire confiance et lui avait donné également un article de la Gazette du Sorcier qui montrait toute la famille Weasley, en Egypte, grâce à l'argent gagné à la loterie dudit journal. Harry en était content pour lui pendant que son vampire maugréait qu'ils auraient dû garder l'argent pour des choses plus utiles. Hermione lui avait envoyé comme présent un nécessaire à balai qui lui fit vraiment chaud au coeur tant le Quidditch, le sport sorcier lui manquait. Draco renifla pour la forme mais était content de voir un beau sourire sur le visage du brun. Puis le calice ouvrit le cadeau d'Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard, qui s'avérait être un livre... assez dangereux. Ce fut Draco qui maîtrisa le bouquin et Harry l'entoura d'une ceinture pour qu'il n'y est plus de risque.

-Mais il est vraiment dingue celui-là, dit le vampire en jetant le livre dans la malle d'Harry. Comment ce truc pourrait être utile ?

-Je ne sais pas mais on en apprendra plus à la rentrée, répondit Harry tout en parcourant la lettre venant de Poudlard et en regardant l'autorisation à faire signer pour les sorties organisées au village de Pré-au-lard qui se trouvait non loin de l'école. Jamais les Dursley accepteront de signer ce papier, soupira-t-il.

-On va trouver un moyen, dit Draco. Tiens, en attendant.

Harry prit le cadeau que lui tendait son vampire et le déballa doucement : des pyjamas en soie, deux verts et un noir.

-Ca t'ira beaucoup mieux que ce que tu portes actuellement, dit le vampire avec un sourire.

Harry éclata de rire et déposa un bisou sur la joue du blond pour le remercier. Quelques minutes plus tard, le vampire repartait après que son calice se soit rendormi.

--

Le lendemain, la soeur de l'Oncle Vernon, la Tante Marge arrivait à Privet Drive. L'oncle du brun l'avait prévenu qu'il devrait se tenir tranquille s'il voulait qu'il signe son autorisation de sortie pour Pré-au-lard. Harry avait appris la nouvelle de son arrivée en même temps que l'évasion d'un prisonnier nommé Black. Il devait donc se présenter comme un parfait Moldu, pensionnaire d'un centre d'éducation pour jeunes délinquants récidivistes ( Harry se demandait quand il avait fait son premier crime ). Il avait renvoyé les hiboux vers la maison des Weasley, cachait ses affaires de sorcier et obéissait sagement à sa famille. Le début de la semaine se passa plutôt bien, puisque son oncle et sa tante faisait tout pour qu'il reste dans sa chambre. Mais le dernier soir, Harry explosa devant les propos particulièrement horribles et blessant de la Tante Marge sur ses parents. Sans savoir comment, il fit gonfler la femme au point qu'elle ressembla à un ballon et qu'elle s'envola jusqu'au plafond de la salle à manger. Toujours furieux, Harry monta les escaliers, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et enfourna dans sa malle toute ses affaires sous les yeux étonnés et interrogateurs de Draco qui venait d'arriver. Le vampire écouta les imprécations de son calice pour essayer de comprendre la situation, pendant que celui-ci fermait sa valise, prenait la cage de sa chouette et repartait dans les escaliers. Un peu abasourdi, le blond suivit le mouvement sous sa forme de brume et vit l'oncle d'Harry lui criait dessus, mais vite s'écarter sous la menace de la baguette du brun qui, quelques secondes plus tard sortait de la maison en claquant la porte.

-Harry, attends-moi ! s'écria Draco en courant vers lui.

-Dray, dit le brun en s'arrêtant dans Magnolia Crescent. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Tu as tout simplement craqué, ange déchu, répondit le vampire en serrant Harry dans ses bras.

-Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? interrogea le calice toujours contre le blond.

-Oui, j'étais là quand tu faisais ta valise, mais tu étais tellement furieux que tu ne l'as pas remarqué.

Ils s'assirent sur un muret et Harry prit totalement conscience de la situation où il se trouvait. Il avait violé la loi en utilisant sa magie alors qu'il n'était qu'un sorcier de premier cycle et il s'était enfui de chez son oncle et sa tante. Où pouvait-il aller ? Draco ne pouvait pas l'emmener chez lui. Alors qu'il commençait à paniquer, il eut un mouvement dans les buissons face eux. Le vampire fut aussitôt sur ses gardes et se plaça devant son calice. Mais il n'y avait rien. Se tournant vers son calice, Draco sortit d'une de ses poches un article de journal qu'il tendit au brun. Hary le prit et le lut comme le lui demanda silencieusement le blond. Quand il eut fini, Draco dit :

-Ne crois pas tout ce que dit l'article. Mon père m'a raconté la vraie histoire de Sirius Black. Cet homme est mon cousin, puisque le nom de jeune fille de ma mère est Narcissa Black. Normalement, tous les Black sont allés à Serpentard, mais pas lui. Il est devenu pendant sa scolarité à Gryffondor le meilleur ami de ton père. Avec deux autres élèves, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, ils ont fondé le groupe des Maraudeurs. Quand tu es né et que tes parents ont voulu se cacher, ils avaient décidé de faire de lui leur Gardien du Secret, grâce au Fidelitas, comme nous l'avons fait. Mais c'était un coup de bluff pour tromper Voldemort, car finalement ce fut Peter Pettigrow leur Gardien. Malheureusement, c'était un Mangemort. Il a trahi ses amis pour rejoindre celui qu'il pensait le plus fort. C'est donc lui qui a vendu ta famille et Black a poursuivi Pettigrow pour le tuer mais, au cours de leur scolarité, ils avaient appris à devenir des Animagi, ce sont des sorciers qui peuvent se transformer en animaux. Pettigrow, après avoir hurlé que mon cousin était un assassin, tué treize personnes et s'être coupé le doigt pour faire croire à sa mort, s'est transformé en rat et a disparu dans les égouts. Black a été arrêté et emmené à Azkaban. Mon père sait tout ça parce que Pettigrow est venu le voir juste après pour lui demander asile mais il l'a mis dehors.

-Alors cet homme a été mis en prison pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait ?

-Oui et encore une chose, Sirius Black est en fait...

-Ton parrain, dit une voix rauque, derrière Draco.

Le vampire se retourna pendant qu'Harry relevait la tête pour voir un homme amaigri, aux long cheveux noirs crasseux, au visage émacié et aux yeux gris vides.

-Sirius Black, dit Draco. Quand on parle du loup...

-Tu dois être Draco Malfoy, dit l'homme, toujours d'une voix très rauque. Et voici Harry, ajouta-t-il en plongeant son regard dans les émeraudes d'Harry.

-Que fais-tu là, cousin ? C'est dangeureux pour toi de rester dans un quartier de Moldus...

-Je voulais voir mon filleul avant de continuer ma route vers Poudlard, répondit Sirius.

Harry descendit du muret, ouvrit sa valise et en sortit une bouteille d'eau qu'il tendit à l'évadé. Celui-ci la prit et but avidemment avant de le remercier.

-Vous vouliez me voir ? Vraiment ? demanda Harry.

-Bien sûr, répondit Sirius avec un sourire. Tu es la seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas perdu la tête à Azkaban. Avec le fait que je savais que j'étais innocent. Mais que fais-tu là, Draco ?

-Je pense que toi, tu peux le savoir sans risque, dit Draco en l'observant avec attention. Harry est mon calice.

-Calice ? murmura l'homme étonné. Pourquoi pas tant que tu ne lui fais pas de mal, ajouta-t-il plus haut. Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps mais je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré Harry, toi aussi Draco. Fais ce que je ne peux pas faire, prends bien soin de lui.

-Mais..., commença Harry.

-Je suis désolé mais il faut que je retrouve Peter et que je lui fasse payer sa trahison, le coupa Sirius. On se reverra, j'en suis sûr.

L'homme serra un court instant Harry dans ses bras, fit un signe de tête à Draco et se transforma en chien noir avant de partir en courant. Harry, sonné, sentit les bras de son vampire venir lui enserrait la taille. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes en silence puis le blond dit doucement :

-Tu devrais aller au Chaudron Baveur en utilisant le Magicobus. Je t'accompagne, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Pourquoi est-il...

-C'est parce que te voir lui fait autant de bien que de mal, ange déchu. Son statut d'évadé fait qu'il ne peut pas s'occuper de toi comme tout parrain devrait le faire. Allez, appelle le Magicobus.

-Mais comment ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Eh bien, fais nous un peu de lumière et agite ta baguette et tu verras.

Perdu et perplexe, Harry fit ce que lui conseillait son vampire. Il eut alors une forte détonation et un bus violet à double impériale apparut devant lui. Le calice fut bien vite à bord accompagné de son vampire sous sa forme de brume. Le contrôleur, un certain Stan Rocade, lui fit la conversation pendant tout le trajet à son grand désarroi, lui qui aurait aimé réfléchir à tout ce qu'il avait appris cette nuit. Arrivé devant le Chaudron Baveur, au moment où il remerciait Stan pour sa valise, Harry sentit une main se posait sur son épaule. Cette main appartenait au Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge. Celui-ci le fit rapidement rentrer dans l'établissement et lui fit la morale aurour d'une tasse de thé. Harry apprit que finalement, il ne serait pas renvoyé de Poudlard, a son grand soulagement, et qu'il pouvait rester au Chaudron Baveur jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Soulagé, le calice prit sa chambre où l'attendait Hedwige et s'installa très vite sous les draps, après avoir enfilé un pyjama. Draco regarda le brun avec un doux sourire et dit :

-Tu t'en sors toujours bien. Quoique le fait que Black soit dehors est la raison d'une telle clémence.

-Tu préfèrerais que je sois renvoyé ?

-Bien sûr que non, voyons. Bon, il est l'heure de mon repas non ?

-Je ne sais pas moi. Tu crois ?

Draco eut un léger rire et se positionna au-dessus de son calice. Il ouvrit les deux premiers boutons de la blouse du pyjama et plongea la tête dans le cou du brun. Puis remontant un instant à son oreille, il souffla :

-Moi, j'en suis certain.

Ce fut le tour d'Harry de laisser échapper un rire qui se termina par un gémissement de plaisir puisque Draco venait de le mordre et commençait à aspirer son sang. Perdu dans ses sensations, le brun s'accrocha au vampire, les mains plongées sous sa chemise. Le blond n'était pas en reste et caressait doucement la peau d'Harry, en s'extasiant comme toujours à cause du goût de son sang. Après ce long moment de plaisir, Draco prenant à chaque fois son temps pendant qu'il se nourrissait, le vampire lécha la plaie pour la soigner et releva la tête. Harry le regardait, les yeux voilés par le sommeil. Le brun bailla et murmura un bonne nuit tout en fermant les paupières. Quelques instants plus tard, il s'endormait tandis que le blond, après l'éternel bisou sur le front de son calice, s'en retournait chez lui.

--

Le lendemain, et pour la première fois, Harry se baladait comme il le voulait sur le chemin de Traverse. Il expérimentait donc avec joie un semblant de liberté qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il s'amusa à visiter chaque magasin et découvrit très vite le nouveau balai de course : l'Eclair de Feu. Mais ne voulant pas vider son coffre pour cela ( mais si l'envie était très tentante ), il acheta bien vite ses nouveaux effets scolaires dont de nouvelles robes. Le dernier jour des vacances, Harry retrouva ses amis à la terrasse du glacier. Il dormait le soir même au Chaudron Baveur et avaient déjà pris leur nouvelle fourniture. Harry resta impressionner devant le nombre d'options qu'Hermione avait pris. Elle leur annonça qu'elle comptait s'acheter son cadeau d'anniversaire avec ses derniers gallions et elle avait opté pour un animal. Le trio se dirigea donc vers la Ménagerie magique, Ron voulant savoir ce que son rat avait comme maladie. En effet, Croûtard avait perdu du poids depuis que la famille Weasley était revenu d'Egypte. Regardant attentivement l'animal à qui il manquait un doigt, Harry se souvint des paroles de Draco : "Pettigrow, après avoir hurlé que mon cousin était un assassin, tué treize personnes et s'être coupé le doigt pour faire croire à sa mort, s'est transformé en rat et a disparu dans les égouts." Puis, il secoua la tête et se dit que ça ne pouvait être possible.

Arrivés à la Ménagerie, Ron montra son rat à la gérante qui déclara après examen que Croûtard était en fin de vie. Elle lui proposa malgré une sorte de remontant et alors que Ron allait payer, un énorme animal de couleur orange attaqua le rat qui s'enfuit dans la rue pendant que la sorcière hurlait. Harry rejoignit son ami pour vérifier que tout allait bien et le retrouva vers le magasin de Quidditch. Ils remontèrent vers l'animalerie pour voir Hermione sortir de la boutique en tenant... un énorme chat au poil orangé qui portait le nom de Pattenrond. Ron et Hermione se disputèrent alors sur le chat, pendant que tous les trois retournaient au Chaudron Baveur. Là, Harry retrouva avec plaisir presque toute la famille Weasley, surtout les jumeaux qui lui racontèrent les dernières blagues qu'ils avaient faites.

Il passa donc une très bonne soirée jusqu'au moment où, Ron devant ranger sa valise, il avait accepté d'aller récupérer le remontant que le rouquin avait oublié pour son rat ( et qu'Hermione lui avait payé ). Il surprit Mr et Mme Weasley en pleine discussion sur... Sirius Black.

-Arthur, tu ne peux quand même pas annoncer à cet enfant qu'un meurtrier est à ses trousses, enfin ! Il sera plus heureux en ne sachant rien ! dit Molly Weasley.

-Molly, tu sais très bien qu'Harry et ses amis ont l'habitude de chercher les ennuis, je veux simplement qu'il soit sur ses gardes et qu'il ne fasse rien qui pourrait mettre sa vie en danger, répondit Arthur Weasley. Sirius Black est dangereux et pense à ce qui aurait pu arriver s'il n'y avait pas eu le Magicobus le soir où il s'est enfui de chez sa tante. On aurait pu le retrouver mort !

-Mais il ne l'est pas...

-Sirius Black est peut être fou mais il reste assez intelligent pour s'évader d'Azkaban, Molly ! Alors que c'est normalement impossible ! De plus, il est en cavale depuis trois semaines et personne ne l'a vu, on sait juste ce qu'il veut vraiement...

-Mais Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr qui soit.

-C'est ce que l'on pensait d'Azkaban, pourtant Black n'y est plus. Il veut aller à Poudlard pour tuer Harry et tout ça pour se venger de ses douze années en prison et de la défaite de Tu-Sais-Qui ( Voldemort ).

-Tu oublies facilement la présence d'Albus Dumbledore, Arthur, et tu sais comme moi qu'il ne laissera personne faire de mal à ses élèves et Harry en fait partie.

-Je n'oublie pas Albus, surtout qu'il a fallu son autorisation pour que des gardiens d'Azkaban puissent être placer à Poudlard. Il n'était pas ravi mais bon...

-Mais où serait le problême s'ils en venaient à capturer Black ?

-Personne n'aime les gardiens d'Azkaban, mais face à un homme comme Sirius Black... Il est tard, allons nous coucher.

Harry s'éloigna rapidement de la porte et remonta voir Ron pour lui donner le remontant. Puis, il retourna rapidement dans sa chambre où l'attendait Draco. Tout en enfilant son pyjama et en se mettant au lit, le brun raconta la conversation qu'il venait de surprendre au vampire.

-Ils ne savent vraiment rien ceux-là, marmonna Draco en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Si Sirius avait voulu te tuer, il l'aurait fait la nuit où on l'a rencontré. Celui qu'il veut, c'est Pettigrow et il semble penser qu'il va le trouver forcément à Poudlard.

-C'est ce que je pense aussi, répondit Harry avec un sourire las. J'ai été tenté de leur dire que je l'avais vu, mais c'est finalement une très mauvaise idée.

-Surtout qu'il faudrait que tu expliques les circonstances de la rencontre, dont ma présence sur les lieux, dit le vampire. Et dire toute la vérité. Il vaut mieux attendre, on ne peut rien faire de plus pour le moment.

-Hum hum. Bon, tu manges ?

--

Le Poudlard Express filait à vive allure en direction de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie. Harry était installé dans un compartiment avec Ron et Hermione et un homme, endormi pour l'heure, du nom de Remus Lupin. Le Survivant ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer celui qui avait aussi été un ami de son père. L'homme avait les traits tirés et le visage pâles. Il avait également les cheveux grisonnants et portait une robe de sorcier élimée. A voix basse, pour ne pas déranger le sommeil de leur futur professeur, ils commencèrent à parler de leur futures sorties à Pré-au-lard, quand Harry se rappela soudainement que son autorisation n'était pas signée. Après l'heure du déjeuner, la pluie se mit à tomber et s'intensifia à fur et à mesure du trajet. Puis, tout-à-coup, alors que la nuit était tombée et qu'ils étaient presque à destination, le train s'arrêta et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. Il sembla rapidement que des personnes montaient dans les wagons et à cause du bruit qu'ils causèrent à l'arrivée de Neville Londubat, les Gryffondor réveillèrent leur nouveau professeur. Celui-ci fit apparaître des flammes dans le creux de sa main en leur ordonnant de ne plus bouger. Et tout doucement, la porte de leur compartiment commença à s'ouvrir. Dans l'encadrement apparut une silhouette drapée d'une cape noir au visage complètement couvert par une cagoule. Harry aperçut une de ses mains qui semblait être dévoré par la gangraine. L'être prit une profonde inspiration qui ressembla à une sorte de râle comme s'il voulait aspirer autre chose que de l'air. Un froid glacial fit alors son apparition dans le compartiment et le Survivant eut l'impression qu'il s'arrêtait de respirer. Tout tournait autour de lui pendant qu'il entendait une voix très lointaine et des cris de terreur. Un épais brouillard s'emparait de son esprit et...

A suivre...


	7. Chapitre 6

**Et la vie avec un vampire...**

**Disclaimer : **Tous les persos et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, seule l'histoire présente est de moi.

**Note : **Voici la deuxième partie de la troisième année de Draco et Harry. J e remercie ceux qui ont laissé des reviews. Je vous informe aussi que désormais la publication sera mensuelle, donc je vous dis à novembre. Bonne lecture à tous ! Kisu

Chapitre 6

Assis dans le Poudlard Express loin de son calice, Draco s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Blaise était plongé dans sa lecture, Grégory et Vincent mangeaient tout en essayant de se rappeler un peu les anciens cours de potions, Théodore s'était endormi, et Pansy le collait en lui racontant ce qu'elle avait fait pendant les vacances. La joie, en résumé ! Il sentait qu'Harry lui, s'amusait plutôt bien dans son compartiment. Ce qui l'entraîna à être encore plus agacé par sa situation. Non mais quand est-ce que Pansy allait enfin lui lâcher le bras et sortir définitivement de sa vie ? Bon, à certain moment, il l'aimait bien, après tout, elle était intelligente et rusée. Et elle avait un certain charme, bien qu'on ne puisse la qualifier de belle. Mais là, il ne voulait qu'Harry auprès de lui et mademoiselle Pansy-Je-Suis-Une-Sang-Pure-Qui-Ne-Te-Lâchera-Pas-D'une-Semelle-Parkinson commençait sérieusement à lui donner des envies de meurtre difficile à retenir. Finalement, il sortit du compartiment en faisant comprendre à tous de ne pas le suivre et décompressa. Le reste du voyage se passa dans un silence relatif (car Pansy boudait à présent) jusqu'à l'instant où le train ralentissait alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore à Pré-au-lard. Blaise et Théodore étaient en train d'enfiler leur robe d'école quand la lumière s'éteignit brusquement et Draco ne put s'empêcher de blêmir en sentant le danger imminent. Il se leva et dit :

-Je vais voir ce qui se passe. A tout de suite.

-Non Dracounet adoré, s'écria Pansy, hors de question que tu t'en ailles, ajouta-t-elle en attrapant le bras du blond.

Celui-ci se retint de l'envoyer valser contre une banquette et tentant de se dégager en douceur de la poigne de la Serpentard. C'était sans compter la tête de mûle que pouvait être celle-ci.

-Bon sang, Pansy, lâche-moi, il faut que je sache, il faut...

Son coeur s'affolait dans sa poitrine alors qu'il ressentait la peur latente en Harry. Il secoua son bras un peu plus fort, puis regarda Vincent et Grégory qui s'emparèrent de la jeune fille. Elle se débattit en les injuriant tandis que Draco sortait à toute vitesse et se transformait en brume dans le couloir vide. Presque arrivé à la hauteur du compartiment d'Harry, il vit une silhouette drapée de noir à l'entrée de celui-ci et il s'arrêta, pris d'un énorme vertige. Il entendit à travers les brumes glacés qui envahissaient son esprit, un cri, le cri d'une femme et sentit son calice s'évanouir, alors que quelque chose repoussa la chose qui prit la fuite. Draco avança doucement vers la porte, le cerveau encore embrumé et constata qu'Harry était tiré de son état par ses amis. Il reprit forme humaine et entra dans le compartiment, les yeux rivés sur le brun qui, en ouvrant les yeux, l'aperçut.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Malfoy ? demanda Ron, d'un ton agressif.

"Il ne peut pas se mêler de ce qui le regarde ce sale rouquin ?" se dit le vampire avant de lui jeter un regard noir des plus glacials. Harry, lui essayait de se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé.

-Quelqu'un d'autre s'est évanoui ? interrogea le brun, la voix légèrement tremblante, remplie d'anxièté. Et qui a crié ?

Tout le monde l'observa l'air gêné et Hermione répondit doucement :

-Il n'y a que toi qui est tombé dans les pommes, Harry, et personne n'a crié.

-Mais si ! s'exclama-t-il. Une femme a crié, je l'ai entendu !

Draco plissa des yeux à l'entente de cela. Car si son calice et lui avaient entendu cette femme, cela avait dû se passer. Ou alors...

-Personne n'a crié, on était morts de peur, vieux, j'ai eu l'impression que je ne rirais plus jamais mais rien de plus, dit Ron, d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant.

-Qu'est ce que c'était que cette chose ? demanda Neville, alors qu'Harry fixait Draco qui se retenait de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

-C'était un Détraqueur de la prison d'Azkaban, dit le professeur Lupin, d'une voix rauque et en cassant du chocolat, ce qui fit sursauta les élèves. Tenez, ajouta-t-il en tendant des morceaux à tous même à Draco. Je vais voir le machiniste pour pouvoir envoyer un message.

Et l'homme sortit alors que Ron reprenait :

-Bon sang, Malfoy, on a pas besoin de te voir ! Donc si tu pouvais débarrasser le plancher, ça nous ferait plaisir.

-Comme si j'avais l'intention de rester avec un pouilleux sans aucune éducation, siffla le vampire en se détournant de son calice.

Et sans un mot de plus, il reprit la direction de son compartiment.

--

Le lendemain, Harry découvrit son nouvel emploi du temps de troisième année. Et comme pour changer d'habitude, il commençait le lundi matin avec deux heures de Divination. Il retint un soupir de soulagement et regarda la table des professeurs où Snape affichait un sourire sadique, promesse de milles morts pour plusieurs personnes, puis la table des Serpentard où certains faisaient semblant de s'évanouir pour lui rappeler sa mésaventure du train. Il se retourna vers ses amis pour constater que Ron embêtait Hermione au sujet de son emploi du temps très chargé...

-Mais comment vas-tu faire pour suivre trois cours en même temps ? demandait-il. Je sais que t'es très intelligente mais là...

-Je t'ai déjà dit que nous avons tout mis au point le professeur McGonagall et moi, répondit Hermione, exaspérée de devoir se répéter. Laisse-moi déjeuner tranquille maintenant.

Harry retint un soupir mais eut un sourire joyeux en voyant entrer Hagrid, qui avait été choisi comme nouveau professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques. Il était vraiment content pour le demi-géant qu'il ait obtenu ce poste qui le réhabilitait aux yeux du monde sorcier. Enfin, ses camarades et lui se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la classe de Divination, tout en haut de la Tour Nord. Le cours se passa assez mal puisque la professeur, Mme Trelawney, prédit sa mort funeste car "le Sinistros était sur lui". McGonagall, qui enchaînait à la suite de la Divination, essaya de faire comprendre à tous que les dons de voyance de leur professeur n'était pas si fiables que cela. Au déjeuner, Ron et Hermione se disputèrent encore, si bien que la jeune fille décida de ne plus parler au rouquin.

Enfin, vint le cour d'Hagrid qui présenta à tous... des hippogriffes. Ces créatures mi-cheval, mi-aigle semblaient assez dangereuses et le nouveau professeur s'appliqua à leur apprendre comment les traiter. Mais quand arriva le moment de les approcher, personne ne voulut essayer, si bien qu'Harry, malgré le regard noir de Draco, s'avança en disant qu'il voulait bien tenter d'apprivoiser un de ses animaux. Il n'eut finalement aucun problème et connut même la chance de s'envoler sur le dos de Buck, l'hippogriffe qu'Hagrid lui avait choisi, malgré le fait qu'il préférait son balai. Quand il revint dans l'enclos, sain et sauf, sous les applaudissements des Gryffondor, Draco, agacé que son calice ne l'est pas écouté, se dirgea vers Buck qu'il insulta. Aussitôt, la créature l'attaqua et il retint un cri alors que la griffe de l'animal pénétra la chair de son bras. Le cours se termina par son transport par Hagrid à l'infirmerie, sous les cris et les pleurs de Pansy.

--

-C'était vraiment très intelligent ça, Draco, tu sais ? dit Blaise alors qu'ils jouaient aux échecs dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard.

-Moque-toi, Zabini, marmonna le blond, agacé. Si tu continue aussi bien, tu risques de ne pas voir le jour se lever demain.

-Ohhh, dit Blaise avec un sourire amusé, on ne peut plus plaisanter avec toi, Prince des Glaces ? Avoue que tu es un peu jaloux des prouesses de ton calice.

-Jaloux ?! s'exclama Draco, les yeux brillant de colère. Il aurait pu se briser le cou avec ses bêtises ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que personne ne se portait volontaire ! Il ressemble à un vrai Gryffondor quand il fait ça ! Il ne pourrait pas avoir un peu d'instinct de conservation ?

-Oh, Draco du calme, dit Blaise, d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante, les mains levés devant sa poitrine. Tout s'est bien passé, il est en vie, en pleine forme. Il semble qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Draco croisa les bras et se renfrogna dans son fauteuil. Blaise avait raison, mais vraiment, pourquoi fallait-il qu'Harry en fasse toujours trop ? Il soupira de dépit puis inspira à fond pour retrouver totalement son calme. Ce soir, il boirait plus que d'habitude, tiens. Comme ça, avec sa fatigue, le brun n'aurait pas à l'idée de plonger la tête la première dans ce genre d'aventure.

--

L'année continua doucement, Harry prenait un grand plaisir à aller en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, surtout après l'épisode de l'Epouvantard, une créature qui prenait la forme de ce dont l'on avait le plus peur (le cauchemar de Neville, le professeur Snape s'était ainsi retrouvé affubler d'une robe, d'un chapeau et du sac de la grand-mère de celui-ci) ; mais était affligé pour Hagrid qui avait perdu toute confiance en lui et qui leur faisait maintenant étudier les Véracrasses, créatures sans aucun intérêt. Ron et Hermione se disputèrent encore (et toujours) à propos de Croûtard et Pattenrond. En effet, le chat semblait traquer le rat qui avait vraiment maigri à présent.

La première sortie à Pré-au-lard arriva, le jour d'Halloween, et Harry désespéra puisqu'il n'avait pas le droit de sortir du château, personne n'ayant signer son autorisation. Il avait essayé de faire fléchir McGonagall, mais celle-ci avait réfusé, prétextant qu'ainsi, il ne serait pas en danger. Harry eut envie de lui crier qu'en effet, il n'était pas en danger puisque Sirius, son parrain, n'en avait pas après lui mais se retint. Il passa finalement du temps avec le professeur Lupin et en profita pour lui demander pourquoi il ne l'avait pas laissé affronter l'Epouvantard, et Lupin lui expliqua sa peur de voir apparaître Voldemort parce que les autres élèves auraient paniqués. Mais il comprit Harry quand celui-ci lui dit qu'il avait pensé au Détraqueur car pour le professeur, c'était une preuve de sagesse d'avoir peur de le peur elle-même. C'est à ce moment là que Snape apporta à Lupin une potion qu'harry ne put identifier. Et son professeur de Défense ne prit guère la peine de lui expliquer à quoi elle servait... Le soir même, tous les élèves dormirent dans le Grande Salle, parce que Sirius avait tenté d'entrer dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor...

--

Draco voyait arriver le premier match de Quidditch entre Poufsouffle et Gryffondor sous un ciel pluvieux. Un mauvais pressentiment commençait à l'assailir et il grinça des dents. Il savait que son calice était plus que doué et donc que jouer par un temps pareil ne l'empêcherait pas de gagner, surtout contre les Poufsouffle. Le jour du match, il pleuvait des cordes et le vent soufflait fortement. Assis à la table des Serpentard ce matin là, en compagnie bien sûr de Blaise, le blond couvait du regard son calice. Son mauvais pressentiment augmentait de seconde en seconde et il avait de plus en plus de mal, à cause de cela, à contrôler le vampire en lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie : celle de se lever, d'emmener Harry avec lui dans les cachots et de le garder à l'abri. Il serra trop fort alors la pomme qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche et le fruit devint de la bouillie, son jus se répandant sur le sol, sous le regard quelque peu apeuré de Blaise, qui finit pourtant par poser sa main doucement mais fermement sur le bras du blond.

-Eh, ce n'est qu'un match de Quidditch, murmura-t-il.

-Non, Blaise, je sais que ça va être beaucoup plus que cela, chuchota Draco. Je ne veux pas le perdre.

-Il ne va pas mourir, bon sang ! Fais lui confiance.

-J'ai confiance en lui, c'est au reste que je ne fais pas confiance. Qui peut dire ce qui va se passer...

Maintenant, les deux Serpentard étaient installés dans les tribunes malgré la pluie persistante, Draco ne voulant rater le match sous aucun prétexte. La partie commença assez mal pour les Gryffondor et le blond vit bien la difficulté pour son calice de trouver le Vif d'Or avec ses lunettes mouillées. Il eut un temps mort où il vit Hermione aidait Harry grâce à un sortilège, puis le match reprit de plus belle, et enfin les deux Attrapeurs virent la petite balle dorée. Draco se tendit un peu plus alors que la tension augmentait encore et aperçut en premier les Détraqueurs. Un énorme silence s'abattit sur le stade alors qu'une centaine de ces créatures se tenaient sur le terrain et il sentit le froid s'emparait et de lui et d'Harry. Et il entendit à l'intérieur de sa tête une voix, la voix d'une femme :

_-Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !_

_-Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote... Allez, pousse-toi..._

_-Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place..._

Draco sentait qu'Harry et lui plongeaient dans un brouillard blanchâtre et surtout que son calice tombait, tombait de son balai...

-_Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie ! Ayez pitié... Ayez pitié..._

Un rire suraiguë, la femme hurla puis plus rien. Harry et lui venaient de s'évanouir.

--

Quand il reprit ses esprits, Draco se rendit compte qu'il était à l'infirmerie, allongé dans le même lit qu'Harry qui dormait toujours, collé à lui. Entendant des voix derrière la porte il y dirigea toute son attention. Et là il fut surpris d'apprendre que Gryffondor avait non seulement perdu le match mais que le balai du brun, son Nimbus 2000, avait été détruit par le Saule Cogneur. Encore un peu sonné, et alors que Mme Pomfresh disait aux joueurs de s'en aller car voir Harry était impossible, il regarda le brun qui avait la tête sur son torse et caressa ses cheveux noirs. Ce dernier réagit en papillonant des yeux, puis en redressant doucement la tête pour apercevoir son vampire.

-Dray ? On est à l'infirmerie ?

-Oui, ange déchu. Tu as chuté de ton balai à cause des Détraqueurs et tu t'es évanoui. Comme moi d'ailleurs. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas. Tu sais... je crois que j'ai entendu ma mère crier...

-Je pense aussi que c'est elle.

-Tu l'as entendu ? Alors je n'ai pas rêvé ça.

-Non, je pencherais plutôt sur un souvenir. Le souvenir de la nuit où...

-Où Voldemort aurait essayé de me tuer. Maman...

Draco attrapa son calice et le plaqua contre son torse où il sentit bientôt une humidité dû aux larmes du brun. Il le berça tout doucement, lui murmurant des choses pour le rassurer, mais pas sûr lui-même qu'elles aient un sens. Quand Harry retrouva son calme, ils discutèrent de tout : de la tentative de Sirius d'entrer chez les Gryffondor, du procès que le père de Draco, Lucius Malfoy, avait intenté contre l'hippogriffe d'Hagrid, de l'absence assez étrange du professeur Lupin et enfin de l'effet indésirable qu'avait les Détraqueurs sur Harry. Mme Pomfresh lui interrompit pour le dîner que le brun avala goûlument sous les yeux amusés du brun, puis vint la morsure qui ce fit avec l'habituel douceur et où le vampire et le calice trouvaient leur compte. Puis Harry se rendormit dans les bras de Draco qui lui-même après quelques minutes de contemplation, s'endormit, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

--

Harry fut heureux de sortir de l'infirmerie le lundi matin : certes il pouvait y dormir dans les bras de Draco mais Mme Pomfresh était très impliquée sur la santé de ses patients et leur faisaient boire des mixtures... Il rencontra le professeur Lupin qui lui promit de lui enseigner la seule manière d'éloigner les Détraqueurs mais pas avant le prochain trimestre. Heureux d'avoir quand même pu arracher cette promesse à l'un des amis de son père, le brun reprit du poil de la bête, qui partit un peu quand fut annoncé la seconde sortie à Pré-au-lard. Résigné à l'idée de ne pouvoir y aller, il fut enchanté quand les jumeaux Weasley lui donnèrent le moyen de sortir du château. Il reçut d'eux la Carte du Maraudeur, qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes "empruntés" des tiroirs de Rusard. Ils lui apprirent les formules pour utiliser le parchemin et lui dirent rendez-vous à Honeydukes (le magasin de bonbons) où un passage entre Poudlard et Pré-au-lard débouchait. Harry ne put résister à la tentation de visiter enfin le village sorcier et armés de la Carte, de sa baguette et de sa cape d'invisibilité, il arriva son encombre dans Honeydukes, où il trouva Ron et Hermione en train de choisir des bonbons pour lui. Il grimaça devant les choix étanges du rouquins avant de les interpeller et de leur expliquer la situation. Bien sûr, Hermione commença à lui faire la morale et Harry se promit de lui dire la vérité à propos de Sirius. Après s'être un peu promenés dans les rues du village, ils échouèrent dans le pub "Les Trois Balais", où malheureusement pour le brun vinrent se réunir le ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge, ainsi que les professeurs Flitwick, McGonagall et Hagrid. Ceux-ci avec la tavernière, Mme Rosmerta, discutèrent bien entendu de Sirius et de sa soi-disante trahison envers les parents du Survivant. "Heureusement que je sais la vérité, où je serais en train de monter des plans inimaginables pour tuer mon parrain" pensait Harry alors qu'il revenait à Poudlard par le passage secret.

Noël arriva dans la neige et le froid. Harry était inquiet pour deux personnes : Sirius qui devait affronter ce temps glacial et Hagrid qui devait comparaître au tribunal pour essayer de sauver Buck, son hippogriffe. Le matin du vingt-cinq décembre, le calice découvrit ses cadeaux : il reçut un pull et des petits patés de Mme Weasley. Mais surtout le cadeau le plus somptueux fut le balai qu'il avait reçu : c'était un Eclair de Feu, comme celui qu'il avait pu contempler sur le chemin de Traverse. Le cadeau n'était accompagné d'aucune carte mais le brun pensait savoir d'où il provenait. Ron regardait le balai d'un air extatique, rêvant visiblement de l'essayer. Hermione arriva bientôt dans leur dortoir et regarda le présent d'un air soupçonneux alors que Pattenrond tenta encore d'attraper Croûtard, ce que amena une nouvelle dispute entre la jeune fille et le rouquin. Ils mangèrent à la même table que leurs professeurs et même la professeur de Divination qui ne quittait pratiquement jamais sa tour, vint manger avec eux. Après le repas, Harry se vit confisquer son nouveau balai car Hermione avait prévenu McGonagall qu'il avait été envoyé sans aucun message et que donc il avait pu être offert par Sirius Black. "C'est le cas, bon sang, mais je ne risque rien !" pensa avec force le Gryffondor. Il finit par dire à Ron qu'il devait discuter avec la jeune fille et l'entraîna avec lui loin de la tour Gryffondor, dans une salle de classe désaffectée.

-Bien, on peut discuter en paix, maintenant, dit Harry après s'être assis sur une chaise bancale.

-Oui mais pourquoi sans Ron ? demanda Hermione étonnée.

-Parce que tu sais des choses qu'il ne sait pas, répondit le brun en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Tu sais que je suis un calice... Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Je dois te parler de Sirius Black. Tu te souviens de la nuit où je me suis enfui de chez mon oncle et ma tante ?

Hermione hocha la tête, l'invitant à continuer.

-Je me suis retrouvé dehors, accompagné de Draco, qui m'a fait lire le journal sur lequel on disait que Siruis s'était échappé d'Azkaban. Et ensuite, l m'a raconté la vraie histoire qu'il tenait de son père. Ce n'est pas Sirius qui a trahi mes parents mais Peter Pettigrow, c'était lui qui était devenu le Gardien du Secret.

-Mais il est mort, Harry, dit Hermione, les sourcils froncés. Et tuer par Sirius Black !

-Non, il n'est pas mort. Au cours de leur scolarité, Sirius, Pettigrow et mon père sont devenus des animagi. Pettigrow a tué ces treize personnes dans la rue ce jour-là et il s'est transformé en rat pour s'enfuir dans les égouts. Mon parrain est innocent et si tu en veux vraiment la preuve, je l'ai rencontré la nuit de ma fugue. Il m'a serré dans ses bras et était content que j'ai un protecteur comme Draco. Il ne m'a fait aucun mal.

-C'est incroyable, vraiment... murmura la jeune fille. Mais et le balai ?

-Je pense comme toi que c'est Sirius qui me l'a offert mais je ne risquais rien en utilisant. Je n'ai plus qu'à souhaiter que McGonagall finira au plus vite ses tests pour pouvoir l'utiliser pour le prochain match.

--

Quand revint la rentrée, Harry rappela sa promesse au professeur Lupin. Celui-ci lui donna rendez-vous le jeudi soir dans la salle d'Histoire de la Magie. Le professeur de Défense lui apprit la formule du patronus et le fit s'entraîner sur un Epouvantard qui se transformait en Détraqueur. Au cours de la séance, il entendit dans sa tête :

_-Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir..._

_Quelqu'un qui trébuchait... Une porte qui s'ouvrait à la volée... Le gloussement d'un rire suraigu..._

Lupin le réveilla à nouveau et finalement tous les deux discutèrent du fait que pour la première fois, Harry entendait la voix de son père. Le dernier essai de la soirée fut le bon et le brun commença à faire apparaître une ombre argenté, suffisante pour le protéger quelques instants mais insuffisante pour repousser un Détraqueur.

--

-Bon sang, marmonna tout bas Draco ce soir-là, j'en ai marre de m'évanouir comme ça !

-Je suis désolé Dray, mais il faut que j'apprenne à les repousser, murmura Harry. Tu sais bien que je ne dois pas avoir de faiblesses visibles pour Voldemort sinon, il les exploitera pour me tuer... Pour nous tuer.

Draco serra un peu plus Harry contre lui. Evidemment son calice avait raison, mais cela n'avait rien de joyeux. Entendre les voix des parents du brun et s'évanouir lui faisait mal. Mais en plus, la simple idée de perdre Harry le mettait dans un état tel qu'il avait du mal à se contrôler.

-Dray... Ca va ?

-Oui, oui... Tu as raison, il vaut mieux que tu saches te défendre... J'y pense, j'ai découvert pourquoi le professeur Lupin disparaît chaque mois, c'est un loup-garou. Donc chaque nuit de pleine lune...

-Il se transforme d'où la raison pour laquelle Sirius et mon père et ce sale rat sont devenus des animagi. Pour pouvoir rester avec lui, puisque les loups-garous ne supportent pas les humains. Une belle preuve d'amitié, tu ne trouves pas Dray ?

-Ouais. Moi, maintenant, je me demande où est vraiment le rat ?

-Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas loin...

Puis Harry eut un petit rire sous le regard argenté de son vampire.

-A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? demanda le prédateur.

-J'étais en train de me dire "Et si c'était Croûtard, le rat de Ron ?"

Draco plissa des yeux et dit :

-Ne me parle pas de ce rouquin ! Il m'agace !

Et avant qu'Harry ne put lui répondre, il plongea sa tête dans le cou du brun et le mordit délicatement. Aussitôt, la proie laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir et se détendit au maximum. Rien d'autre ne comptait que la perte de ce sang qui s'accompagnait d'un bonheur presque sans égal. Harry passa ses bras autour du corps du vampire qui avait glissé une de ses mains le long de son dos, sous sa blouse de pyjama, lui tirant des frissons. Sans le comprendre véritablement, le calice rendit la caresse au blond et le plaqua un peu plus contre son corps. A la fin de la morsure, Harry réussit à murmurer un bonne nuit à peine audible, alors que Draco lécha la plaie puis déposait un bisou sur le front du brun. Avant de s'en retourner à son lit.

--

Le jour du match de Quidditch contre les Serdaigle fut mémorable pour Harry, sur son Eclair de Feu, malgré la victoire. En effet, pour l'empêcher d'attraper le Vif d'Or, des joueurs de l'équipe des Serpentard avaient fait semblant d'être des Détraqueurs. Le brun avait appris sur ses créatures qu'elles possédaient une arme ultime : leur Baiser. Quand elles retiraient leur cagoule, elles laissaient apparaître leur bouche avec lesquelles elles pouvaient extraire l'âme de quelqu'un de son corps. Le Baiser du Détraqueur était l'ultime punition qui pouvait être prononcé par le tribunal sorcier. La nuit même du match, Sirius était entré dans le dortoir des troisième année de Gryffondor et avait déchiré les rideaux de Ron, qui avait hurlé et fait fuir l'homme parce qu'il avait réveillé tout le dortoir. Le reste de la nuit se passa dans la Grande Salle, dans des sacs de couchage, alors que les professeurs fouillaient encore de fond en comble le château.

Quand vint la troisième sortie de Pré-au-lard, Harry eut quelques soucis. En effet, il avait été répéré par des Serpentard alors qu'il leur lançait de la boue pour les punir d'insulter ses amis. Quand il revint à Poudlard, le professeur Snape le cherchait dans le but évident de le punir. Ce dernier fit vider ses poches au brun jusqu'à tomber sur un parchemin vierge qui était la Carte des Maraudeurs. Harry priait pour que Snape ne reconnaisse pas le parchemin. Le professeur tenta plusieurs moyens de se apparaître la Carte puis dit finalement avec un coup de baguette :

-Severus Snape, professeur de cette école, t'ordonne de livrer les secrets que tu détiens !

Alors sur le parchemin apparut :

_Mr Moony présente ses respects au professeur Snape et lui demande de bien vouloir cesser de mettre son énorme nez dans les affaires d'autrui._

Le professeur se figea et Harry pâlit alors que le parchemin continuait ainsi :

_Mr Prongs approuve Mr Moony et voudrait ajouter que le professeur Snape est horrible crétin._

Harry trouva la situation aussi comique que dramatique. D'autres mots se mirent au jour :

_Mr Padfoot voudrait faire part de son ébahissement à la pensée qu'un tel imbécile ait pu devenir professeur._

Le calice ferma les yeux quelques instant et les rouvrit pour lire une dernière phrase :

_Mr Wormtail souhaite le bonjour au professeur Snape et lui conseille de se laver les cheveux, s'il veut cesser de ressembler à un tas d'ordures._

Finalement, le professeur des Potions appela par la cheminée le professeur Lupin qui emmena Harry et la Carte avec lui. Après lui avoir fait la morale dans son bureau, l'enseignant de DCFM (Défense Contre les Forces du Mal) lui confisqua la Carte des Maraudeurs et le renvoya dans son dortoir. Le soir-même, le calice raconta avec un amusement certain ce qui s'était passé et Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire de la mésaventure de son parrain.

--

Le lendemain, Hermione apprit à Ron et lui que Buck, l'hippogriffe, avait été condamné à mort, le père de Draco ayant gagné le procès. Hermione, désespérée par cette décision, oublia d'aller en cours et même osa clairement dire son avis sur les dons de voyance du professeur Tralawney en cours de Divination duquelle elle s'en alla avec l'idée de ne jamais revenir. La finale de Quidditch, match entre Serpentard et Gryffondor se solda par la victoire des Gryffondor, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Harry. Cette nuit-là, Draco bouda un peu, d'avoir encore perdu face à son calice. Il était pourtant sensé être celui qui avait une meilleure vue non ? Il finit quand même par féliciter le brun, non sans s'écorcher un peu la langue de devoir le dire.

-Mauvais joueur ! murmura Harry joyeusement.

Le blond grogna, puis il reprit son sérieux et chuchota :

-Promets-moi que tu feras attention dans les jours qui viennent. Quelque chose va bientôt arriver, je le sens.

-Je ferais attention, ton pressentiment est plus fiable que les prédictions de Trelawney.

-Eh ! Comment oses-tu me comparer à elle ? Je suis un Malfoy. Et un vampire.

Harry pouffa et repensa à Hagrid qui n'arrêtait plus de pleurer et de prendre soin des son cher hippogriffe :

-Tu ne peux vraiment rien faire pour Hagrid et Buck ?

Draco soupira et répondit :

-Non, je suis vraiment désolé. Mon père n'a rien voulu entendre quand je lui ai dit que je m'en fichais. Il a besoin de se venger de Dumbledore et ça peu importe le moyen et peu importe si cela fait souffrir d'autres personnes.

Le vampire consola ensuite son calice par la morsure quotidienne et ne le laissa que quand il fut sûr qu'il était complètement endormi.

A suivre...


	8. Chapitre 7

**Et la vie avec un vampire...**

Disclaimer : L'univers et les persos de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule cette histoire est de moi

Note : Voici le chapitre 7 qui clôture la troisième année de Harry et Draco. Merci à tous ceux et celles qui laissent des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. Pour ceux qui voudraient me lire sur le site de j'y suis sous le nom de Sa-chan. Enfin, je ne suis pas là en décembre donc vous aurez deux chapitres en janvier (enfin normalement). Voilà, je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! Kisu^^

Chapitre 7

Une bonne semaine plus tard, alors que les premiers examens étaient annoncés et que Ron s'étonnait encore qu'Hermione essaie de passer deux devoirs en même temps, ils reçurent une lettre d'Hagrid qui leur annonçait le procès en appel serait le dernier jour des examens. Ceux-ci se firent pendant toute une semaine et au dernier jour, les trois Gryffondor rencontrèrent Cornélius Fudge qui venait pour le soi-disant procès. Après une courte discussion, Harry et Ron allèrent à la salle de classe du professeur Trelawney où se déroulait leur contrôle final. Harry était celui qui clôturait la session et quand se fut son tour, il prédit à son professeur grâce à son imagination (et pas son troisième oeil) que Buck l'hippogriffe ne mourrait pas. Celle-ci, déçue par les dires d'Harry lui dit de s'en aller avant que, d'une voix rauque et dure, elle prononça :

-Ca se passera ce soir !

Harry sursauta tant la voix de son professeur était différente de celle de d'habitude. Celle-ci continua :

-_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est là, solitaire, abandonné de ses amis. Pendant douze ans, son serviteur à été enchaîné. Ce soir, avant minuit, le serviteur brisera ses chaînes et ira rejoindre son maître. Avec l'aide de son serviteur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres surgira à nouveau, plus puissant et plus terrible que jamais. Ce soir... avant minuit... le serviteur... ira... rejoindre... son maître..._

Le professeur Tralawney s'arrêta là puis sembla reprendre conscience. Elle demanda à Harry ce qu'il faisait encore là et celui-ci, préférant ne pas répondre, s'enfuit de la tour, appelant son vampire à lui de toute son âme. Il se réfugia dans une salle désaffectée et se mit en position foetale contre un mur.

Draco était paniqué, bien que cela ne se voyait pas sur son visage. Accompagné de Blaise, il cherchait Harry depuis dix bonnes minutes à présent. Ils le trouvèrent enfin, au quatrième étage, près de chez les Gryffondor, réplié sur lui-même, les yeux fixés dans le vide. Draco se précipita sur lui sans attendre et le serra doucement, essayant de le faire revenir à la réalité. Blaise restait appuyé contre la porte pour être sûr que personne ne puisse entrer et voir cette scène, inquiet par l'état du Gryffondor.

-Harry, par Merlin, dis-moi ce qui se passe ! s'écria Draco, à bout de nerfs.

Puis voyant que cela ne suffisait pas à faire revenir son calice, il dégagea le cou du brun de ses cheveux et mordit. Harry eut un sursaut de surprise puis soupira de bien-être et pris Draco dans ses bras. Le blond continua la succion encore quelques minutes, puis lécha la plaie et murmura :

-Ca va mieux ?

-Je... Oui, je crois, répondit Harry. Je... Désolé.

-Salut Potter, dit Blaise, content de te voir sortir de ta léthargie.

-Euh... Salut Zabini et... merci.

-Tu m'expliques maintenant ce qui se passe, dit Draco. C'est la première fois que je te vois dans un tel état.

-C'est... à cause de Trelawney. J'ai passé mon épreuve de Divination et puis, au moment où j'allais partir, elle n'était plus la même et elle m'a fait une prédiction...

-Potter ! gronda le vampire, tu ne vas tout de même pas croire les inepties de cette folle !

-Je suis sûr que ça n'en était pas ! Elle a parlé de Voldemort ! Elle a dit qu'il allait revenir parce qu'un des ses serviteurs allait le rejoindre cette nuit ! Il va revenir ! Voldemort va revenir !

Blaise frissonna et grimaça à chaque fois qu'Harry prononçait le nom du Mage Noir. Draco, lui, demeura perplexe quelques instants mais finit par croire son calice. "Bon sang, il ne pourrait pas rester croupir là où il est ce fichu Mage Noir !" pensa-t-il avec force.

-Ok, je te crois. Après tout, j'ai la sensation qu'il va se passer quelque chose d'important cette nuit. Tu sais déjà quelque chose de la situation ?

-Je sais que Buck est peut-être mis à mort aujourd'hui. Et aussi que Ron ne retrouve plus son rat et qu'il pense qu'il a disparu à cause du chat d'Hermione, dit Harry. Je pense, moi, que Sirius a raison : Croûtard est Pettigrow. Et c'est lui qui risque de rejoindre Voldemort.

-Alors tout va se passer dans le parc de Poudlard, dit Blaise en regardant ses ongles. De tels évènements ne peuvent se faire dans le château.

-Bon, je ne te quitte plus d'une semelle à partir de maintenant, mais je n'interviendrais que si c'est nécessaire, d'accord ? demanda le vampire.

-Je suis d'accord, dit Harry en se relevant lentement.

-Blaise, couvre-moi auprès des autres Serpentard. Au pire, dis-leur que je suis à l'infirmerie et surtout empêche Pansy de vouloir me trouver, dit Draco à son ami.

-Tu peux compter sur moi. Vous me raconterez... Allez, à plus tard, dit Blaise en sortant de la pièce.

Draco soupira, un peu nerveux puisque cette fois, il se retrouverait au coeur de l'action. Il se transforma en brume et Harry sortit à son tour de la pièce, son vampire sur ses talons.

--------

-Harry ! Te voilà enfin ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le Surviavant, inquiet.

-Hagrid a perdu le procès en appel, dit Ron. Ils vont éxécuté Buck au coucher du soleil.

-On doit y aller ! dit Harry. Je vais chercher ma cape d'invisibilité. Attendez-moi là !

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir récupéré sa cape dans le passage pour Pré-au-lard, Harry, accompagné de ses trois amis et de Draco arrivèrent chez Hagrid. Celui-ci leur fit la morale pour être venus alors qu'Harry pouvait être en danger mais les laissa quand même rester quelques minutes. Alors qu'Hermione reprenait un autre pot pour le lait, le premier s'étant brisé quand Hagrid l'avait lâché, elle eut une exclamation de surprise et dit :

-Croûtard !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hermione ? demanda Ron.

Celle-ci retourna le pot au lait qu'elle tenait et sur la table tomba un rat dans un sale état mais facilement reconnaissable :

-Croûtard, s'écria Ron, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Harry, lui, ne dit rien, mais regarda attentivement l'animal qui essayait d'échapper à la poigne de son ami. Il était de plus en plus persuadé que ce rat était Pettigrow. Hagrid le ramena à la réalité quand il leur dit de sortir rapidement pour la porte de derrière parce que le Ministre, le Directeur et le bourreau arrivaient. Ils sortirent de la cabane, poussé par les dires d'Hagrid et ils remontèrent vers le château. Mais Croûtard, qui se débattait, les ralentissaient et ils entendirent alors distinctement la décapitation de Buck et la plainte déchirante du garde-chasse de Poudlard. Ils restèrent figés pendant un instant puis Harry eut le geste irréfléchi de vouloir retourner ses pas, mais ses deux amis l'en empêchèrent. Ils reprirent finalement leur route vers Poudlard, mais le rat de Ron continuait de se tortiller dans tous les sens pour s'enfuir. Hermione vit alors arriver son chat, Pattenrond, à l'instant même où Croûtard réussit à se libérer. Pattenrond poursuivit aussitôt le rat, suivi de Ron qui avait repoussé la cape d'invisibilité. Harry et Hermione la retirèrent à leur tour et s'élancèrent sur les traces du rouquin. Quand ils le rejoignirent, celui-ci avait réussi à récupérer son rat. Ils essayèrent alors de se recouvrir à nouveau de la cape mais un bruit de course les arrêta et ils se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec un énorme chien noir aux yeux délavés.

-Sir..., commença lentement Harry.

Mais le chien s'élança sur Ron qui ne put l'éviter et retomba sur le sol. L'animal agrippa le rouquin par la jambe et l'entraîna comme un sac. Quelque chose essaya alors de frapper le Survivant qui se baissa à temps et il utilisa sa baguette pour un sort de luminosité. Il comprit alors qu'ils étaient devant le Saule Cogneur et que celui-ci avait bien évidemment décidé de les attaquer. Ron disparut avec le chien entre les racines de l'arbre pendant qu'Hermione et lui tentaient en vain de passer. Enfin, Pattenrond agit et se glissa entre les branches furieuses pour atteindre le pied du Saule et de poser ses pattes sur le noeud d'une racine. L'arbre s'immobilisa aussitôt sous les regards étonnés des deux Gryffondor qui finirent par se réveiller et se précipiter dans le passage. Ils progressèrent pliés en deux dans l'étroit couloir et arrivèrent :

-Mais, c'est la Cabane Hurlante, murmura Hermione.

-En effet, chuchota Harry. Montons, il n'y a rien ici.

Harry commença à monter les marches de l'escalier branlant, suivi de près par une Hermione apeurée. Arrivés devant une porte entrouverte, pour ne prendre aucun risque, Harry l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied. Dans la pièce gisait un Ron inconscient et Pattenrond ronronnait sur un lit. Hermione se précipita dans la chambre pour vérifier l'état du rouquin alors qu'Harry entrait plus lentement. Finalement, la porte claqua derrière lui et il se retourna pour voir son parrain, Sirius, qui semblait aller mieux que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

-Sirius, dit Harry, en baissant sa baguette.

-Bonsoir Harry, dit l'homme, la voix toujours aussi grave. J'étais sûr que tu viendrais, tu es comme James, tu as un grand sens de l'amitié.

-Le rat, c'est bien...

-Tu avais compris alors, dit Sirius en souriant. Tu es vraiment très intelligent.

-De quoi parlez vous bon sang ? s'exclama Hermione. Et vous, aviez vous vraiment besoin de traiter Ron de la sorte ?

Harry alla à son tour vers Ron. Le rouquin s'était certainement cogné la tête et s'était évanoui, mais le brun était sûr que ce n'était rien de grave.

-Au fait, Sirius, je te présente ma meilleure amie, Hermione Granger. Hermione, Sirius black, mon parrain.

-Tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment de faire des présentations ? demanda Hermione furieuse alors que Sirius éclatait de rire, un rire qui ressemblait à l'aboiement d'un chien.

-Enchanté Mlle Granger, dit Sirius avec un sourire amusé. Pour votre ami, je suis navré mais il a sur lui la personne qui a trahi les parents d'Harry et que je compte bien tuer cette nuit.

Harry se redressa et regarda son parrain. Dans les yeux de celui-ci brillait un éclair de folie ce qui convainquit Harry que tuer Pettigrow n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Il s'approcha de l'ex-prisonnier et commença à ouvrir la bouche quand il entendit des bruits de pas étouffés au rez-de-chaussée. La personne monta rapidement les escaliers et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Remus Lupin apparut dans l'encadrement et observa vivement la situation. Puis sans un mot, il se dirigea vers Sirius et le serra dans ses bras. L'évadé rendit l'étreinte à leur professeur de DCFM qui demanda :

-Où est-il Sirius ?

-Dans la poche du rouquin, répondit l'interpellé. Comment as-tu su ?

-La Carte des Maraudeurs ne ment jamais. Surtout à un Maraudeur. Mais pourquoi ne sait-il pas montrer avant ? A moins que... vous ayez changé de Gardien sans me le dire ?

Sirius hocha la tête tandis qu'Harry soupirait de soulagement. Hermione, toujours aux côtés de Ron demeurait légèrement perplexe mais ne dit rien, attendant la suite des évènements.

-Harry, dit le professeur en se tournant vers lui, est-ce que tu sais...

-Oui, professeur Lupin, je sais tout, répondit le Survivant. Je sais même que vous étiez un des meilleurs amis de mon père avec mon parrain. J'ai rencontré Sirius le jour de ma fugue de cet été. Il m'a tout raconté avec...

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Dire ou ne pas dire ? Draco choisit pour lui puisqu'il reprit forme humaine. Sous les regards étonnés des personnes présentes dans la pièce, il épousseta ses vêtements (qui n'en avait guère besoin) et leur fit un petit sourire.

-Bonsoir à tous, dit-il enfin, d'un ton tranquille.

Harry se retint d'exploser de rire pendant que Sirius eut un grand sourire et dit :

-Salut cousin. Je ne devrais même pas être étonné de te voir. Comment vas-tu ?

-Draco Malfoy ? demanda Remus, d'un ton incertain.

-Lui même, professeur, répondit le blond. Bien, à votre tour d'apprendre que Harry et moi, nous sommes reliés par le lien calice-vampire. Je suis sûr qu'en plus, à mon odeur, vous aviez déjà remarqué que j'étais l'un d'entre eux.

-En effet... Mais comment ?

-Pour faire court, dit Harry, Dray et moi, on s'est rencontré dans un parc alors qu'on avait quatre ans. Il avait faim, il a su que j'étais un sorcier, il a décidé de faire de moi son calice. Entre parenthèses, nous savons que vous êtes un loup-garou.

Le professeur Lupin resta sans voix pendant quelques minutes. Puis il eut un sourire et dit :

-Eh bien si cela ne vous dérange pas, je n'ai plus qu'à souhaiter que vous continuiez à vous entendre aussi bien. Maintenant, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus dure, occupons-nous de ce rat.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se diriger vers Ron, Severus Snape se dévoila dans l'encadrement de la porte, tenant à la main la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry.

-Draco, donne-moi de très bonnes explications, fit celui-ci d'une voix glacée.

-Parrain, il ne manquait plus que toi, soupira Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon personne ne bouge le temps que je lui explique tout ça.

Draco commença alors un récit détaillé de tout ce qui c'était passé dans l'année. Tout le monde l'écoutait, sauf Harry qui s'était blotti contre lui et qui avait fermé les yeux. A la fin de son récit, Draco observa les visages des personnes présentes et se pencha plus particulièrement sur celui de son calice. Celui-ci était en train de somnolait dans ses bras. Sirius expliqua aussi qui étaient les Maraudeurs : ils étaient nés pour aider Remus ou Lunard, pendant ses nuits de pleine lune, que lui était Patmol, le grand chien noir, que Pettigrow était Queudver et que James, le père d'Harry était Cornedrue. Remus Lupin décida ensuite d'agir et fit venir le rat de Ron jusqu'à lui et prononça une formule avec Sirius (qui avait la baguette du rouquin) en pointant leur baguette sur Croûtard. Aussitôt après, il lâcha le rat sur le plancher et celui-ci se mit à grandir. un instant plus tard, se tenait un petit homme de la taille d'Harry, chauve et sale. L'homme se mit à regarder autour de lui comme pour chercher un moyen de s'échapper, puis se tourna vers Remus quand celui-ci lui parla, d'une voix faussement joyeuse :

-Bonsoir Peter, ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vus.

-S... Sirius... R... Remus...

Pettigrow avait la voix couinante et ne cessait de regarder vers la porte. Il commença à faire une scène, à dire que Sirius essayait toujours de le tuer, qu'il fallait qu'on l'aide et qu'il était innocent. Harry fixait l'homme avec un dégoût non dissimulé comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Quand il accusa Sirius d'être un Mangemort, celui-ci vit rouge et répliqua que jamais il n'aurait trahi ses meilleurs amis et qu'il aurait préféré mourir. Pettigrow tenta de se défendre en disant qu'il n'avait jamais touché à Harry mais l'évadé d'Azkaban le fit taire en disant que c'était normal puisque personne n'aurait pu le protéger pour un tel acte. Mais à un moment, Hermione posa une question intelligente :

-Monsieur Black ?

-Oui, répondit-il en sursautant, plus habitué à tant de douceur.

-Comment... Comment avez-vous fait pour vous évader ?

-Eh bien... je ne sais pas vraiment, dit enfin Siris. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas devenu fou, c'est que je savais que j'étais innocent. Et comme ce n'était pas une pensée heureuse, les Détraqueurs ne pouvaient pas la détruire... Elle m'a permis de rester sain d'esprit et de garder mes pouvoirs... et quand les choses devenaient trop pénibles... je redevennais un chien. Les D'étraqueurs sont aveugles et ne perçoivent les gens que par leurs émotions... Et en chien, j'en possède beaucoup moins donc ils n'avaient aucun soupçon... Et puis, un jour, j'ai vu Peter sur cette photo, près d'Harry à Poudlard. Bien trop près et capable de frapper dès que Voldemort resurgirait. C'est devenu une obsession de mettre Harry hors de danger et ça m'a redonnée des forces. Assez pour qu'un soir, je passe à travers les barreaux de la prison. J'ai ensuite nagé jusqu'à la rive et je suis allé voir Harry avant de me diriger vers Poudlard...

C'est alors que Peter commença à supplier Sirius et Remus de ne pas le tuer. Il alla même jusqu'à implorer le professeur Snape, avant de se tourner vers Harry. Remus et Sirius éloignèrent le petit homme du Survivant et levèrent leur baguette. Harry hésita un instant mais finalement se plaça entre eux et Pettigrow.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Sirius.

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas le tuer, vous ne pouvez pas, répondit Harry.

-Bon sang, il t'a privé de tes parents ! Il nous a trahi !

-Je sais ! Mais je ne pense pas que mon père voudrait que ses deux meilleurs amis deviennent des meurtriers à cause de lui !

Le calme revint dans la pièce aux derniers mots d'Harry. Remus et Sirius baissèrent leur baguette alors que Pettigrow remerciait Harry qui lui dit froidement :

-Ne pensez pas que vous êtes réellement sauvé. Vous irez à Azkaban. Il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit pour un rat !

Finalement un étrange cortège s'organisa : Ron, toujours dans les vapes, était soulevé par le professeur Snape, ensuite il y avait Remus et Hermione qui était rattaché à Pettigrow, ligoté, et enfin Harry, Draco sous sa forme de brume et Sirius fermait la marche. Pendant le retour, Sirius proposa à son filleul de venir habiter chez lui quand bien sûr il aura été réconnu innocent. Harry accepta avec joie, heureux à la pensée de ne plus voir les Dursley. Mais quand ils arrivèrent au bout du tunnel... Remus s'arrêta, regardant la lune, ses membres tremblant. Tout le monde sut aussitôt ce qui se passait. Harry s'empressa de détacher Pettigrow de Remus et dit à Hermione de courir. Sirius reprit sa forme de chien et s'élança sur le loup-garou avec Draco, prêt à tout pour protéger son calice. Pettigrow profita du chaos pour se transformer et s'enfuir pendant que le chien, le vampire et le loup-garou allaient continuer leur combat ailleurs. Le professeur Snape s'était cogné et était à présent évanoui tout comme Ron. Harry hésita, mais très vite il courut dans la direction que les trois combattants avaient prise et retrouva, avec Hermione qui l'avait suivi, Sirius et Draco face à des Détraqueurs, près du lac. Le calice se mit aussitôt à s'écrier la formule du Patronus mais les Détraqueurs étaient bien trop nombreux et il vit rapidement son parrain, son vampire et sa meilleure amie s'effrondraient. Alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, une forte lumière apparut et dispersa les gardiens d'Azkaban. A bout de forces, Harry se laissa à son tour et s'évanouit alors qu'il avait l'impression de reconnaître le personne sur la rive opposée du lac.

--------

Quand Harry se réveilla, il était dans sa chambre personnelle de l'infirmerie, Draco dormant encore à ses côtés. Ses mouvements réveillèrent le vampire qui l'observa un instant sans comprendre, puis qui se redressa vivement et le prit dans ses bras. Aussitôt, le calice se sentit protégé de tout et se laissa aller malgré une légère angoisse. Que c'était-il passé pensant qu'ils étaient évanouis ? Comme pour répondre à cette question, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape et Hermione entrèrent dans la chambre, le visage grave. Harry se raidit pendant que Draco demandait :

-Alors ?

-Alors, même si je sais que Sirius est innocent, je ne peux rien faire, répondit Dumbledore, l'air navré. Le témoignage de mineurs ne comptent pas, le professeur Lupin est en ce moment même sous sa forme de loup-garou, Severus est un ex-Mangemort et Pettigrow s'est échappé. Personne ne voudra vous croire...

-Donc Sirius va... murmura Harry.

Il enfouit son visage contre le torse de Draco qui resserra son étreinte.

-Ce qu'il nous faudrait, c'est un peu plus de temps, ajouta Dumbledore en se tournant vers Hermione.

-Mais... Ohhh ! Mais bien sûr, s'exclama la brunette ce qui fit relever la tête à Harry, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

-Maintenant, retenez bien ceci : Sirius est enfermé dans le bureau du professeur Flitwick au septième étage. La treizième fenêtre à droite de la tour ouest. Si tout se passe bien, vous pouvez sauver non pas un, mais deux innocents ce soir. Mais rappelez vous de la règle tous les trois : Il ne faut pas que l'on vous voie. Je vais verrouiller la porte. Il est minuit moins cinq, trois tours devraient suffire, Miss Granger. Bonne chance, dit Dumbledore.

Et le Directeur, traînant à sa suite le professeur Snape sortit de la chambre en la verrouillant.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre... dit Draco, l'air incertain.

-C'est normal, levez-vous, dit Hermione.

Ils obéirent et la jeune fille s'approcha d'eux et leur passa autour du cou une très longue et très fine chaîne en or où était accroché un sablier. Hermione fit tourner trois fois le sablier et l'infirmerie disparut pour laisser place au hall d'entrée qui était désert.

-Hermione, commença Harry.

Mais celle-ci leur retira la chaîne vivement et les entraîna dans un placard à balais.

-Chut ! Quelqu'un vient ! Je suis sûre que c'est nous qui allons voir Hagrid... dit-elle, un peu stressée.

-Tu veux dire Granger, que nous sommes, et dans ce placard et dehors ? demanda Draco sceptique.

-Oui, répondit Hermione. Cet objet s'appelle un Retourneur de Temps. C'est le professeur McGonagall qui me l'a confié pour que je puisse suivre tous mes cours. A chaque tour de sablier, on remonte le temps d'une heure. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu aller à tous mes cours cette année. Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi nous fire autant remonter le temps ?

-Dumbledore a dit qu'on pouvait sauver deux innocents,dit Harry. Ca veut dire qu'on peut sauver Buck aussi et que Sirius s'enfuira avec lui. C'est pour cela qu'il nous a parlé de fenêtres. Bon, on peut sortir ?

-Je pense que oui, répondit Hermione. Oui, on peut y aller.

-Je reprends ma forme de brume, ce sera mieux, dit alors Draco.

Harry et Hermione hochèrent la tête et la mission sauvetage commença réellement. Ils commencèrent à courir droit vers la forêt et se mirent à avancer silencieusement parmi les arbres pour pouvoir se retrouver derrière la cabane d'Hagrid. Ils entendirent alors leur "double" parlaient avec le garde-chasse. Harry proposa d'aller récupérer Pettigrow immédiatement mais Hermione réussit à le convaincre de la dangerosité de cet acte pour lui-même et il abandonna. Ils attendirent que le Directeur, le bourreau et le Ministre arrivent et que leur "double" s'en aillent. Après que le Ministre et le bourreau ait fini de vérifier la présence de l'hippogriffe, Harry agit. Il se dirigea vers Buck qu'il salua d'une courbette que l'animal lui rendit et l'approcha pour le détacher et l'emmener avec lui sous le couvert des arbres de le Forêt Interdite. Tout en faisant semblant de ne pas entendre la condamnation à mort, il réussit enfin à ramener Buck auprès d'Hermione.

-Où est-il ? demanda le bourreau alors qu'il sortait de la demeure, sa hache à la main.

-C'est extraordinaire, dit Dumbledore, de l'amusement dans la voix.

Hagrid commença à pleurer de soulagement alors que le bourreau voulait faire fouiller le parc et la Forêt. Dumbledore l'en dissuada en disant que si quelqu'un avait emmené l'hippogriffe, ce serait le ciel qu'il faudrait fouiller. Ils finirent par rentrer tandis qu'Hermione, Harry et Draco s'enfonçaient un peu dans le forêt avec Buck et allaient vers le Saule Cogneur. Ils avaient bien deux bonnes heures à attendre avant de pouvoir libérer Sirius. Ils virent leur "double" entraient dans le tunnel sous l'arbre, puis Remus et enfin le professeur Snape. En attendant qu'ils ressortent tous, Hermione demanda à Harry s'il savait qui avait répoussé les Détraqueurs. Harry avoua qu'il pensait que c'était son père mais aucun d'eux ne comprenait puisqu'il était sensé être mort. Enfin, une heure plus tard, ils se virent sortir de sous le Saule Cogneur et Harry murmura :

-Mince, on ne peut pas rester ici !

-Harry, on ne doit pas nous voir ! dit Hermione.

-J'ai compris, mais tu oublies que Remus va se précipiter doit sur nous.

-Où allons-nous alors ?

-Dans la cabane d'Hagrid, puisqu'il n'y est pas pour le moment.

Ils se précipitèrent chez le garde-chasse de Poudlard, puis Harry dit à Hermione de rester là avec Buck, qu'il voulait savoir qui avait invoqué le Patronus. Hermione râla pour la forme mais le laissa partir. Aussitôt Harry courut vers le lac, suivi par Draco qui avait repris forme humaine.

-Bon sang, ange déchu, c'est dangereux ! dit le vampire.

-Je sais, je te jure que je sais, mais je veux savoir, Dray ! J'en ai besoin ! dit Harry en continuant sa course.

Ils arrivèrent enfin du côté opposé où leur "double" se trouvaient et ils attendirent. Harry était plus qu'impatient de savoir qui les avait sauvés. Mais aucun sauveur n'arrivait alors que l'un des Détraqueurs relevait sa cagoule pour l'embrasser. C'est là qu'il comprit et qu'il s'avança.

-Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit Draco tout bas, les nerfs en pelote davant la scène qui se passait devant lui.

-Fais-moi confiance Dray, dit le calice en brandissant sa baguette. SPERO PATRONUM !

Aussitôt, il jaillit de sa baguette, non un nuage informe, mais un animal argenté étincellant de lumière qui fonça sur les Détraqueurs. Ebloui, Harry et Draco plissèrent les yeux pour pouvoir observer la débâcle des gardiens d'Azkaban. Quand ceux-ci se furent tous enfuis, l'animal revint vers eux et ils reconnurent un cerf qui les salua et Harry murmura alors :

-Cornedrue...

Mais alors qu'il tendait une main tremblante pour caresser le cerf, celui-ci disparut et Draco s'approcha immédiatement de son calice pour le réconforter. Au bout de quelques minutes, un bruit les poussa à se retourner et ils apreçurent Hermione, qui tirait Buck par sa corde et qui venait vers eux, visiblement furieuse. Harry lui expliqua la situation rapidement et ils virent le professeur Snape arrivait et les emmener. Draco redevint une brume alors que le bourreau allait chercher les Détraqueurs pour le Baiser de Sirius. Harry fit monter Hermione sur le dos de Buck, puis monta à son tour et ils prirent leur envol pour la tour ouest. Ils arrivèrent devant la fenêtre dont avait parlé Dumbledore. Ils récupérèrent un Sirius abasourdi et montèrent jusqu'au sommet de la tour. Harry et Hermione descendirent rapidement du dos de l'hippogriffe et dirent à l'évadé de s'enfuir. Celui-ci prit avant des nouvelles de Ron, complimenta Harry et enfin s'éloigna de Poudlard et diparut dans la nuit. Puis Hermione et Harry commencèrent une nouvelle course pour arriver à l'infirmerie. Ils furent quelque peu retardés par Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, mais ils l'atteignirent à temps. Dumbledore leur sourit en les voyant essoufflés, colla son oreille à la porte et dit :

-Oui, je crois que vous êtes partis. Il est temps pour Mrs Potter et malfoy de retrouver leur lit. Miss Granger, le votre est près de celui de Mr Weasley. Je vais vous enfermer tous les deux et oh, bien joué !

-Même si je n'aime pas Black, il ne le méritait pas, dit le professeur Snape. Alors, félicitations.

-Merci, dit Harry avec un sourire joyeux. Bon, on va dormir ? Quoique tu dois avoir faim Dray...

-En effet, donc bonne nuit à tous, dit Draco en entraînant son calice dans la chambre et en refermant bruyamment la porte.

Harry vit que sur la table de chevet l'attendait un superbe repas qu'il engloutit très vite sous les yeux de son vampire qui attendait son tour. Dès qu'il eut terminé, le brun se fit renverser sur le lit par un vampire particulièrement affamé.

-Alors c'est ça, avoir une aventure avec Harry Potter ?

-Oui, Dray, c'est ça.

-Eh bien, je vais te fatiguer assez pour que tu ne risques pas d'en avoir demain.

Harry eut un rire qui devint un gémissement de plaisir alors que Draco enfonçait ses canines dans son cou. Le blond resserra doucement son étreinte sur son calice et augmenta le débit du sang ce qui provoqua un nouveau gémissement chez le brun. A la fin de la morsure, il s'endormit immédiatement sous un regard argenté. Draco lui fit l'habituel bisou sur le front et les recouvrit des draps. Soupirant de bonheur en sentant Harry se collait à lui, il finit par murmurer avant de d'endormir à son tour :

-C'est quand même pas mal, les aventures avec Harry Potter...

--------

Le lendemain, Harry se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Lupin. Etonné de le voir empaqueter ses affaires, le professeur avoua que le professeur Snape, étant un grand rancunier, avait laissé échapper qu'il était un loup-garou. Furieux, le brun essaya quand même de retenir Remus qui lui rendit la Carte des Maraudeurs, n'étant plus professeur il n'avait rien à se reprocher, et sa cape d'invisibilité. Il demanda au calice de lui parler de son superbe Patronus et lui dit qu'il avait bien deviné : James Potter se transformait bel et bien en cerf. Ce fut Dumbledore qui vint chercher le professeur, et resté seul avec lui, Harry confia au Directeur la prédiction du professeur Trelawney qui le complimenta pour tout ce qui s'était produit pendant la nuit. Un comité restreint savait donc la vérité et il était amusant de voir combien tout le monde voulait savoir et inventait des histoires rocambolesques. Aux résultats des examens, Harry fut ravi de voir qu'il se placer comme toujours dans le trio de tête avec Hermione et Draco.

Dans le Poudlard Express, Harry reçut une lettre d'une personne assez inattendu. Sirius lui racontait les derniers évènements de son côté, qu'ils se cachaient lui et Buck, que l'Eclair de Feu était bien un cadeau de sa part et que le hibou qui venait de déposer la lettre était un cadeau pour Ron, pour le rembourser d'avoir perdu son rat. Il lui avait également envoyé une autorisation de sortie à Pré-au-lard. Harry était ravi, il pourrait enfin y aller en toute liberté. En arrivant à la gare, il se permit de faire peur à son oncle en parlant de son parrain comme d'un évadé de prison normalement condamné à perpétuité et en fuite, qui prenait de ses nouvelles. Draco, qui n'était pas loin, sourit à ces mots. L'été de son calice serait sûrement meilleur que le dernier !

A suivre...


End file.
